Let's Play Another Realm
by Kurtgaming1
Summary: Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, JoshJepson, AttackingTucans, SuperJeenius, StephenPlays, Pcull44444, Lucahjin, YoshiToMario and DonnaBellez are sent to another world through mysterious portals in order to save the world!
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Emile:**

"Come on man, it'll be fun! They can wait a day!" Josh pestered Emile.  
"But I'm about to release my newest let's Play… who else is coming to this party?" Emile sighed, continuing to edit.  
"Well, there's Jon, Tim, Tyler, Reese, Donna, Stephen and mal, Patrick, Jake, even Hugh's flying in! Come on man, it's like an hour drive for you, please?!" Josh begged.  
"Fine, but I'm leaving early. Seriously, I've GOT to finish editing tonight, I told them it's coming out tomorrow at midnight." Emile told him.  
"Woo, sweet! Make sure to come in costume, anyway I gotta go out and get some food. See ya man, trust me you won't regret it!" Emile heard the phone line cut and sighed again. He hoped Josh was right. He saved and shut down his computer, then went into his cupboard and looked around._ I was sure it was in here somewhere…_

**Jon:**

_Three hours until I land… I hope this is worth it._ Jon was on a plane to America, for a party at Josh's. He only bought a small backpack for it, as it was only one night. He assumed it was only one night, at least. Tyler was picking him up, which he wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. _He's not THAT bad in real life, right?_ Jon flashbacked to pax with Tyler, and shuddered, he hoped the drive wouldn't be very long.

**Tim:**

"Howdy!" Tim got out of the car, and shook Hugh's hand.  
"Hey man! Thanks for picking me up, I was worried I'd have to get a taxi. Uh, Cab." Hugh said. It was decided that Tim would pick up Hugh, since he was the closest to the airport.  
"Is that it? I thought you were staying for a week, right?" Tim was surprised that there was only one bag, and such a small one at that.  
"Well, I've got this bag as well," Hugh lightly shook the laptop bag he was wearing, "but really all I needed was clothes and my recording stuff." Hugh finished. "So, who are you going to the party as? I'm going as a Yoshi, of course." Hugh grinned, as he got into the car.  
"I'm going as link." Tim smiled, as he put his car in drive.  
"Wow, have you got a sword to go with it? I actually got a Yoshi egg for me to carry around!" Hugh pulled out the egg from his laptop bag.  
"Nice! Yeah, I got the master sword, it's awesome." Tim said as he drove.

**Reese:**

Josh hanged up on Emile, and high-fived Reese. She had come to his house early, to help set up.  
"Woo, he's coming! So, you wanna help me get some food?" Josh asked, as he walked into his room to find a jacket.  
"Nah, my leg's feeling pretty rough. I'll set up the decorations." Reese got up, and grabbed some fake cobwebs. "This is gonna be the best Halloween party ever!" Reese started spreading it across Josh's wall. Josh never responded. "Josh?" she called out. Still nothing. She felt a sharp pain in her leg, and leaned on his couch. "Ah, shit! Josh, please answer me!" Reese yelled, starting to panic. _Why wouldn't he answer? He doesn't do tricks like this, what the fuck is going on?_ She hopped over to the wall, and walked over to Josh's room. "Josh, I don't know what's going on, but I'm coming in!" she walked in to find a strange portal in the middle of the room. She noticed his costume, which was earlier sitting on his bed neatly, was now missing. She grabbed her phone, and called the first fellow Let's Player in her phone she saw.  
"Reese? I'm on my wa-" Emile started.  
"Josh is missing and there's a weird portal in his room and his costume's missing and I don't know what to do!" Reese shouted, starting to hyperventilate.  
"what?! Reese, calm down, tell me from the start." Reese took deep breaths, then began.  
"Josh went into his room, to grab his jacket. I called out to him, he didn't answer. My leg started hurting, I called out again, still nothing. I went into his room, and there's this big… portal, I guess, in his room, his costume is also missing."  
"wait, what do you mean by portal?" Emile asked. Reese could hear his car starting up.  
"it's a big circle, it's yellow, it's wobbly, and it looks swirly. Should I touch it?"  
"don't. Call the police, maybe?"  
"I'm gonna touch it."  
"Reese, don't!" Reese moved a hand forward, and tried to poke it with her finger. Her finger went through. The swirling stopped, and opened to show Josh.  
"I can see Josh in the portal." Reese informed Emile.  
"What?! Where is he?" Reese focused on the image. He was in his Mario costume. He appeared to be in a weird place, filled with clouds and rivers.  
"uh, he's wearing his costume. He looks like he's in… heaven? I dunno, it's filled with clouds, and rivers and stuff." Reese could hear Emile talking into her ear, but she ignored it, as she heard a noise behind her. It was a quiet rumbling, almost vibrating sound. She turned, and saw a large pink portal behind her, with her costume hanging inside it. "uh, Emile?" she asked quietly.  
"what?" he asked.  
"there's another portal here. It's pink, and… I think it's for me." She said quietly.  
"what do you mean, for you? As I was saying, don't do anything until I get there." Reese shook her head, then remembered he can't see her.  
"it has my costume inside it… listen, I'm gonna have to go through it. It's right in the doorway, so I would be stuck in Josh's room if I didn't. tell the others about what happened, I've gotta go."  
"Reese, stop and listen! No matter what, don't go into that portal. You can't, no matter what!" Emile started to shout.  
"It's… it's calling to me, it's telling me to go. It's hurting, just not being in it. I really have to." Reese took a step forward.  
"Reese, don't! I… I love you!" Emile blurted.  
"yeah, right. You're just saying that to stop me from going through." _Is he trying to be like our fanfiction or something?_  
"alright, that was a lie, but I'm only forty minutes away! Please, just don't go!" Emile continued to shout.  
"I'm sorry Emile. I'll try to call you when I'm in there." Reese hanged up the phone, then walked into the portal.

_**Thanks for reading! This is only just beginning, there is so much more about to happen! I've always loved Nostalgia Critic's movies, like Kickassia and whatnot, and I've always wanted to see one with Let's Players like TheRunawayGuys, and so this was a spawn of that original thought. This story is likely to be huge, considering that this was only the very beginning and yet it's over a thousand words. If the actual Let's Players themselves are reading, then let it be known that I love you. Full homo if you are one of the men. Otherwise, thanks for reading my story! Please make sure to write a review, as I would love some feedback on my first (**_**PROPER**_**) Fanfiction. That other story… just ignore it. Anyway, this author's note is way too long, so I'll finish it off here. Come back soon for chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The mistake

**Stephen:**

"Mal, are you nearly done?" Stephen called out, as he pulled on his shoe.  
"Stephen? Come here, please." Mal yelled back. Stephen could hear how nervous she was, and decided to run. Inside their bedroom, right in front of mal, was a large skin-coloured circle, swirling in place. The edge seemed to break away into nothing, like mist. It looked like some kind of mystic portal.  
"Uh…did you do that?" Stephen asked, eyeing it as he slowly made his way around it to Mal.  
"How could I do something like this?" she asked back, her arms slightly shivering as if she was cold. Stephen stopped next to mal, and hugged her closely. Stephen looked into the portal, from the front, and saw inside it Mal's costume, of princess Zelda.  
"It's for me. I need to go inside it." Mal said, her entire body starting to shake.  
"What are you talking about? You can't go inside it!" suddenly, Stephen got a message. He checked it, and then grabbed Mal. "We need to leave, now." Stephen gripped her hand firmly and started to walk carefully out of the room, pulling Mal with him.  
"Stephen, please. It's calling to me. It's painful not being inside." She started to beg. Stephen responded with only a grunt, as he continued to pull her out of the house. "STEPHEN!" She cried, as she tried to tear away from him. He looked her in the eyes, as tears began to run down her face, and he began to feel tears in his eyes. He looked away, blinked the tears back, and then picked up Mal entirely. She began to hit him, still trying to get back, but he held onto her tighter. He reached the car, put her down inside, then quickly got into his own seat, and started the car.  
"I'm sorry Mal, but I can't let you go." Stephen said, as he thanked Emile silently in his mind, while he pulled out.

**Emile:**

Emile decided to text all of his fellow friends as he continued to drive to Josh's house. He finished it, and read it to himself. [DON'T GO THROUGH THE PORTAL, NO MATTER WHAT.] He sent it to everyone, and then tried to call Reese. She answered swiftly.  
"Reese?! Are you okay?" he yelled.  
"Uh, I'm fine." There was a lot of static. "Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back soon. Just, if you see a portal for you, go through it. We all need to." She told him.  
"What?!" Emile responded, but she had hanged up. _Crap, my message!_ He heard his ringtone go off, and quickly answered.  
"Hello?" Emile asked.  
"Hey, it's Stephen. Thanks for your message, a portal thing had appeared in my house as soon as you sent it. It was for Mal, but I got her out of there." Stephen informed him.  
"Uh…" Emile said sheepishly.  
"What's up?" Stephen asked.  
"Apparently… we need to go through the portals…" Emile told him nervously.  
"WHAT?! Friggin piss, why did you send me the message?!" Stephen shouted.  
"I didn't know! Reese and Josh have both gone through portals, and I managed to contact Reese a little while ago! According to her, everybody needs to go through the portals." Emile told him, as he pulled into Josh's driveway.  
"Can I go through her portal as well?" Stephen asked.  
"Uh, I don't think so. Reese tried touching Josh's portal, but it only showed her where he was. You'll be able to watch her through it, at least." Emile explained, as he went through his keys.  
"Doggone it, fine. I'm not coming to Josh's house though. Later." Stephen hanged up as Emile found his spare key for Josh's house. He wrote another message to everyone, to tell them to go through the portals they find, as he entered. Emile hurried to Josh's bedroom, and found a portal in the doorway, as Reese had told him earlier. Emile held his breath, and walked through it, only to find himself in Josh's room. He saw the other portal in there, and poked it. The centre lost its colour, and showed Josh, running around in his Mario costume in a cloudy place.  
"Josh?" Emile tried calling. There was no sound from the image, but he could tell Josh couldn't hear him. Emile turned around, and touched Reese's portal. There she was, in a Princess Peach costume. Emile gasped as he saw her fight some strange little imps with a frying pan. He concluded from her surroundings that she was at a volcano of some sort. He could see small patches of lava in places, and the ground was all rock. The imps in question, however, seemed rather weak. They looked like children, but with adult faces, horns, and with red skin. They all wore a leather skirt of some kind as well, and fought with their bare hands. Emile noted that Reese was beating them fine, and turned his attention to a small watch on her wrist. It was pink, like her portal, and while Emile couldn't read the watch, he could tell that it wasn't an ordinary watch. It was square-shaped, like a lot of digital watches these days. Emile jumped when his phone rang.

**Tim**

"Howdy, I've got a bit of a situation here…" Tim told Emile. He looked back at the portal in the middle of the footpath.  
"What's up? Weren't you picking up Hugh?" Emile asked.  
"Yeah, I did, but I found one of those portals you messaged us about." Tim said. "Ya see, I was driving over to Josh's place, when Hugh told me to pull over. We saw one-a them portals, and it was for Hugh. He went in, and now I don't know what to do." Tim explained.  
"Well, you might as well come over to Josh's, and wait for your portal here." Emile suggested.  
"See, the problem is that Hugh's portal is right in the middle of the street. I can't just leave it here, what would the people driving past think?" Tim told him.  
"Crap, you're right. Uh, can you hide it?" Emile said, unsure.  
"Can I grab and move it?" Tim asked. Then, without waiting to hear a response, Tim tried grabbing the edge. He couldn't feel anything, but when he lifted his arm, the portal moved with it. "Never mind, I figured it out myself." Tim said, smirking.  
"Wait, figured it out?" Emile asked.  
"Yeah, you can't feel it or anything but you can move it. I wonder if I can put this in my car…." Tim muttered to himself, as he walked over to his car.  
"Whoa, holy crap, you're right!" Emile yelled, after evidently trying himself. Tim tucked the portal under his seat in the back of his car, then got behind the wheel.  
"Whelp, I gotta get going. I'll meet you at Josh's place, if my portal doesn't come first." Tim told him, and hanged up. Before driving off, Tim turned and looked down through the portal. He could see Hugh, dressed in his Yoshi outfit, as he battled large scorpions in a desert. He was punching and throwing an endless supply of eggs, like the one he showed Tim earlier, from a side pocket. He seemed to be doing okay against them, and it wasn't like Tim could do anything, so he drove off, with the portal safely in his car.

**Jake**

Jake was sitting at his desk, editing the newest Golden Sun episode, when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hi there." Jake jumped up immediately and turned quickly, to see a small goblin creature.  
"W-w-what are you?!" Jake stammered.  
"I dunno. Go put on your costume." The little creature told him, pointing at his Persona 3 costume sitting casually on the couch.  
"Wait, what? No. how did you get in here?!" Jake asked, feeling more confident.  
"I dunno. Put it on now, or else we won't have any time." The goblin jumped at Jake, who flinched, and landed gently on his head.  
"Wai-wha-GET OFF ME!" Jake shouted, flailing his arms madly above him. The goblin jumped over his hands every time.  
"No. go put your costume on!" the goblin lightly kicked the back of Jake's head, urging him forward. Jake sighed, and started to walk toward the couch.  
"If I'm gonna do this, you're gonna have to leave the room at least." Jake said, walking towards his office door.  
"Fine, but hurry!" The goblin urged, as it jumped off of Jake's head into his passageway. Jake quickly changed into his costume, and opened the door to find the goblin holding his sword.  
"What are you doing?!" Jake yelled, snatching the sword off the goblin.  
"I got it for you. Now let's get out of here!" the goblin jumped back up onto his head, and pointed towards the front door on the other end of his passageway.  
"What, are you crazy? I'm not leaving my house in my costume, in daylight, with a sword, just because a small gobl-" Jake was interrupted as his office wall came away to find a giant ogre with a small purple-haired maiden at the other side. "So that's why." Jake said. Jake bolted for the door, but the ogre jumped and broke through the roof, in between Jake and the door!  
"Get ready for a boss fight!" the goblin laughed.  
"You, Mr Goblin, are not helping in the slightest bit." Jake told him, as he tensed his muscles. He shifted his legs, and felt something bump his leg from his pocket. _Weird, my phone's in the other pocket…_ The ogre suddenly smashed his fist down, and Jake jumped back, with the height of a plumber. "Whoa, what in the heck?!" Jake yelled, shocked at his jump.  
"You can thank Mr Goblin for that one." The Goblin smirked.  
"Wait, you increase my strength and agility and stuff?!" Jake asked, stunned.  
"Yep. Go get 'em!" the goblin shouted, pointing at the ogre and the purple-haired maiden. Jake sighed, realizing he didn't have any choice. He jumped at the Ogre, with his sword high in the air.

_**well, that was a fun chapter! I'm sorry if these few chapters are rather… tutorial-ish, it's mostly just stuff to BEGIN the proper plot. I've got lots of great plans for this series, and it's gonna get bigger and better with every chapter! Also, the whole "Ogre and Purple-haired Maiden" thing is actually a reference to NakaTeleeli and ElementalOgre, I wanted to include them as proper characters, but I wanted to stick to a group of LPers that are all friends, and I'm pretty sure that Naka & Ogre haven't collaborated with any of the main characters yet. You should go check them out, they're pretty great. At any rate, make sure to come back soon and read the next chapter, when more Let's Players get introduced, and Jake continues his fight in the real world. By the way, the Goblin isn't a Let's player, he's an original character who's gonna be in the story for a little while. This author's note has been like 100 words or something, so I'm gonna stop now. Make sure to give me some feedback, I reply to all of my reviews, thanks for reading, and I hope you're having a fantastic day. Let's meet back tomorrow, shall we?**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Watch

**Stephen:**

"Mal, please wake up." Stephen whispered into her ear. She had fallen unconscious, as they entered the house. Stephen figured that she would be okay once he put her in the portal, he just wanted her to wake up first, to say goodbye.  
"Mal, please wake up. You can go in the portal in a second, I just need you to wake up first." He begged her. He was afraid that if he put her in there while unconscious, what if she doesn't wake up right away? What if something attacks her while she's unconscious? Stephen didn't want her to be helpless in there, possibly killed, when he could only watch. "Mal!" he called again, and still nothing. Stephen realized, with a shock, that she was getting paler. He knew he couldn't wait for her to wake up. He knew he had to say it now, whether she heard it or not, he had to.  
"I love you more than anything in this entire universe, and this universe is really big. I will protect you as much as I can. I love you, so, so much." Stephen whispered into her ear, and kissed her on the forehead. Stephen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and there stood the portal. He walked up to it, and saw Mal's Princess Zelda costume inside. He sighed, and started to put her in the portal when she woke up.  
"Wait!" she called, but it was too late. By the time Stephen had heard her, she was already half inside. With only an arm and her head still out of the portal, she held his hand, and spoke to him.  
"I love you too. Let's… Let's meet back tomorrow, shall we?" she said, smiling sadly. She kissed him, and then disappeared entirely. Stephen fell to his knees, and watched her, as she entered the strange realm. Suddenly, a noise behind him made him grin. "We're not meeting tomorrow… we're meeting today!" Stephen jumped into the black portal, with his Ness costume, and transferred into the other dimension.

**Patrick:**

Patrick was already in his costume. Dressed as Megaman, he pulled up in Jake's driveway. He got out, and walked confidently up to the door. He knocked on the door, and waited. Suddenly, a loud crash around the back! Patrick froze, then ran around the side to the back of his house to see a wall missing. Inside, Jake was against the wall, breathing heavily with blood down his face while in his Persona 3 costume, while a giant ogre with a purple maiden sitting on its shoulder walked slowly towards him. "THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Patrick yelled, confused. Jake looked up, and looked at Patrick.  
"Pat, get out of here now!" He shouted. The ogre suddenly swinged his fist at the wall where Jake was, but he jumped out of the way, to the ogre's other shoulder, and slashed at its face with his sword. The ogre bellowed, then swiped again at Jake, but he simply jumped back, did a flip in the air, and then hit the wall with his feet. He bounced off of the wall, and plunged the sword up to the hilt inside the ogre's stomach. The ogre stepped back, shocked, and then collapsed on the ground, crushing the sword underneath its giant weight.  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Patrick shouted, utterly confused.  
"I have no idea, all I know is that Mr Goblin here makes me stronger and stuff and that thing attacked me." Jake told him, walking up to him. Patrick then noticed the goblin on Jake's head.  
"Is my name Mr Goblin?" the goblin asked. Patrick stared at it with his eyes wide.  
"WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT?!" Patrick yelled at Jake.  
"How would I know if that's your name?" Jake asked the goblin. "Pat, I was earlier, but I got over it. You seriously need to calm down." Jake put his hand on Patrick's shoulder, to reassure him. Patrick took some deep breaths, and calmed down.  
"Okay, so you just got attacked by a giant ogre, but you killed it using your sword and the powers this little goblinoppotamus gave you?" Patrick asked Jake.  
"Yep, that's pretty much it." Jake replied. Jake reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun. "What the heck?" Jake said, staring at the gun.  
"Wait, where did you get that gun?" Patrick asked.  
"I don't know, it was just in my pocket, which is weird, considering that there was nothing in my pockets before…" Jake started to think. "We need to go to Josh's house, meet up with the others." Jake concluded.  
"And what about me?" the purple haired girl asked. Jake and Patrick turned around to see the girl holding balls of fire, glaring at them.  
"To the car?" Jake asked.  
"Yep, to the car." Patrick said. They ran as the fireballs barely missed them. Suddenly, they ran into an invisible wall. They turned around, to find themselves trapped in an invisible cube.  
"Whelp, this is bad." The goblin muttered. The purple haired maiden walked slowly around the cube, glaring at them the whole time.

**Emile:**

Emile sat on Josh's couch, as he watched Reese's and Josh's portals. He had his laptop open on his lap, and was making notes. DING DONG went the doorbell. Emile got up, and went to the door.  
"Hello?" Emile asked cautiously.  
"Hey, Emile!" Donna exclaimed. She pushed the door open and hugged him. Emile stood awkwardly, leaning against the doorway. He heard her gasp, and let go quickly. "Sorry, I forgot you're not big on hugs…" Donna said, scratching her head.  
"It's fine. Uh, we've got a bit of a problem right now…" Emile started as Donna let herself in. Donna stopped at the living room, and stared at the portals.  
"What the heck are those?! Are these the portal things you texted me about?!" she yelled, pointing at the portals.  
"Yeah, those are the portals. Basically, Josh, Reese, Hugh, and I think Mal have all gone through their portals at this point. According to Reese, we all need to go through our portals, although I'm not sure why. We can't go through other people's portals, so we have to wait until our portal appears for us." Emile explained. Donna sat on the couch, next to the spot Emile was shortly before.  
"So, why do we need to go through these portals?" Donna asked, looking at Josh's portal. Josh was now in a field of flowers on a cloud, next to a golden river. He fought giant sunflowers, with giant leaves for arms that were as sharp as a razor. He had a hammer, which was what he was primarily using.  
"I'm not sure why, all I know is that we all need to go through them. I was going to call Reese and see if she could explain it, but she's been busy fighting for the last twenty minutes or so. Oh!" Emile said, as he saw her defeat the last one. She then sat down, and started to rest, in a small pocket in the volcano. "I'm gonna try calling now. Was that a car?" Emile said, as he pulled out his phone.  
"I'll go check." Donna said, as she jumped from the couch. She walked to the door, and opened it as Tim was getting out of the car. "Tim!" Donna yelled. Tim waved to her, then started to grab something from the back of the car. Donna was surprised to see a portal. Tim walked in, saying howdy, and saw Emile on the phone.  
"Are you all right?" Emile asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, I just need a bit of a rest. Being in this place makes you stronger, and faster and stuff. My leg hasn't hurt at all since I came to this place! Although it is a bit of a pain fighting weird demon children all the time." She explained. Emile typed down the information as she told him.  
"I see. So did you bring the frying pan with you?"  
"Nope, it was sitting next to me when I woke up here. I actually woke up in my costume as well, which makes me worried that some pervert is in here as well. Not that they'd wanna see these saggy tits." Emile saw her grin through the portal.  
"What are you talking about? Your tits are fantastic!" Reese started to laugh.  
"Thanks for that, like you've seen them."  
"Err… anyway, what's with the watch?"  
"What, this thing? How do you know about it?"  
"I've been watching you fight through your portal. I've been watching Josh too."  
"That's not creepy."  
"Shut up!"  
"Kidding, silly. Uh, I've got no clue. It looks like a menu screen from an RPG or something, but I've got no idea what half of this stuff means. You probably know more than me."  
"What if you sent me a picture of the screen? I might be able to make sense of it."  
"Wait, can't you see it? I thought you were watching me?"  
"I can see the watch, but it's too small for me to make out any details."  
"Oh, right. I'll send you the picture after this call, since my phone can't call and take pics at the same time."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You don't wanna know."  
"Okay… well, can you send the picture to my email instead? That way I can look at it and call you at the same time."  
"Okay. I'll take the picture now. I'll call you back in a second."  
"Alright, see ya in a minute." Emile hanged up, and looked up at Tim. "Hey, Tim!"  
"Hey. I brought Hugh's portal with me." Tim put down the portal next to Reese's. Inside, Hugh was walking through a large desert. He seemed to be walking towards a temple of some sort, in the distance.  
"Is it just me, or have you guys noticed how they're all in completely different areas?" Emile asked Donna and Tim.  
"Yeah, it's weird… it's like they've been split up or something. Josh is in some cloudland, Reese is on a volcano, and Hugh is in a desert." Donna noted.  
"Also, they're all heading to something." Tim pointed out.  
"Wait, what?" Emile asked.  
"Yeah, look. Josh is heading to that cloud castle thing in the distance, Reese is going to the top of the volcano, even though she should be heading down, and Hugh is running to that temple way in the distance instead of just going to the forest you can see in the opposite direction. They all know where they're going, they're not going the way a normal person would go." Tim explained.  
"Whoa, go TIM! I didn't even notice that and I've been watching for nearly half an hour!" Emile shouted.  
"Well, the only reason I noticed was because Hugh wasn't going to the desert. I didn't know they were all separated, just that Hugh was alone. It was really because I came here that I noticed." Tim said modestly.  
"Still, way to go! Oh, and Reese sent the picture." Emile opened the image, and was surprised. In big bold letters at the top, it said REESE. A small picture of her as peach was in the corner. Below her name, it said:  
STATS  
-level: 1  
-Weapons: FRYING PAN  
-Type: Defence  
-colour: Pink  
-Area: Volcano  
-Abilities: HIP POUND, UMBRELLA FIELD  
OVERWORLD:  
Upgrades: 0/12  
Pieces: 0/12  
Bosses defeated: 0/12  
and below all that, it had the word MAP.  
"Hmm." Emile said, looking at the information. "I think I need to call Reese back." Emile watched her pull her phone out, and answer.  
"Hey again, I was getting lonely. Did ya figure anything out?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." He said. "It seems to have some general information about you. I think you get experience from fighting enemies, like in videogames, and can level up. It tells me what your weapon is, so I think you could have multiple weapons. You're a defence type, apparently, which I think affects your abilities. You can do a hip pound, and something called umbrella field. Do you have an umbrella?" Emile asked.  
"Uh, yeah. I chose to fight with the frying pan though, because I thought it would do more damage."  
"Well, apparently you can use the umbrella to do umbrella field. The hip pound sounds like Peach's side-special from Super Smash Bros, so maybe try doing that. The watch also said that your colour was pink, and that the area you're in is the volcano. Now, here's where it gets interesting; after all that stuff, it said overworld, and then said upgrades, pieces and bosses defeated. All had zero out of twelve. Remember, there was supposed to be twelve of us going to this party, so I think all of us are supposed to defeat a boss each, upgrade, and collect a piece of something."  
"Holy crap, that's a lot of information. Okay, but what about the thing that says map?"  
"Try touching it." Emile, Donna and Tim watched as Reese poked her watch.  
"Oh my god I am fucking retarded." Emile heard Reese say. Even though they couldn't make out anything significant, they could tell that a map of the land had appeared on the watch. "Hey, I can see 5 dots on here. There's a pink, a light green, a yellow, a skin-colour and a black one." Reese told Emile.  
"Wait, the map shows the land, right? Where's the light green dot?" Emile asked. He glanced at Hugh's portal and saw that it was light-green, and that he was in a desert.  
"The light-green dot seems to be in a desert." Reese reported.  
"That's Hugh! That's what the colour is for, it's so we can identify each other!" Emile said excitedly.  
"Whoa! Okay, so if Hugh's the light-green, Josh is the yellow, and I'm the pink, who are the other two?" Reese asked, confused.  
"Uh, I think one of them might be Mal, but the other one I have no clue. I don't even know what colour Mal is." Emile sighed. "Well, whoever it is, they're friendly."  
"Well that's good; I was hoping to run into someone soon." Reese breathed deeply.  
"Oh yeah, I've got a que-"Emile stopped as he saw it loom over Reese. "I see you've got trouble. I'll call you back." Emile said, and hanged up. He watched her get up, and stare at the larger Demon Child. If the things she was fighting before were demon children, this was a demon teen. Completely red, with three horns sticking out of its head, and a fur skirt covering its privates. It held a pitchfork in one hand, and had tiny wings sticking out of its back.  
"I wish we could help." Tim said, sadly.  
"I think we already did." Emile told him, smiling. He watched as she jumped at the thing, hip first, slammed into the demon teen. A flourish of flowers and hearts came flying out of the impact, and the monster went flying back, almost into a pit of lava.

**Jake:**

"This is entirely bad news bears." Jake muttered to himself, as he stared at the glaring purple haired maiden.  
"Why did you kill him?" she suddenly asked. Jake noted to himself that her voice was somewhat soothing.  
"He was attacking me! I couldn't just let him beat me up." Jake told her.  
"He was my friend! He taught me the elemental magics!" She flicked a finger up, and their invisible box suddenly lifted into the air!  
"What's your name?" Jake asked, trying to buy some time, to see if he could reason with her.  
"My name? I have many names. You may call me Nateeli." She said.  
"Well, Nateeli, I'm sorry for killing your friend. I thought he was going to kill me, and I really didn't want to die. I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to knock him out. It's kinda hard to knock out someone with a sword, though." He said, trying to be nice.  
"Well then, do you want me to kill YOUR friend?" she asked. Suddenly, Patrick started to float away from Jake. It seemed she split the invisible box in half.  
"Please don't! I'm so sorry for your friend! Is there any way I can bring him back?" Jake begged, desperate to save Patrick. He glanced at Pat, curious as to why he wasn't talking. As it turned out, he was. At least, he was trying. Jake could see his mouth moving, but no words were said. _Did she mute him or something? _Jake looked back at Nateeli, and saw her pondering.  
"There is one way…" she said slowly.  
"Really? How?" he asked.  
"It's simple. Put on this ring!" she said, suddenly smiling. Jake didn't trust it at all, but knew that if he didn't put it on, they might as well be dead. He put on the ring, and felt an intense urge of pain shoot up his arm. _What's happening?! __**I'm happening. **__Who are you?! __**I'm the new you. **__No you're not, I'm me! __**Not anymore.**_ Jake stopped thinking, and had only one thought left; _goddamnit._

_**Well, that was an interesting chapter! Somehow, I wrote that entire thing in around 3 hours in one night. Fun fact; I'm actually making this up as I go! For some reason, my ideas only come out once I've written it down. I've got a few plot ideas in my head, but the chapters are seriously written spur of the moment. Is that a good thing, is that a bad thing, who knows. At any rate, I apparently made Nateeli, AKA Nakateleeli, a bad guy. I'm actually surprised at that myself, as I sort of had planned to make him (or should I say her) a good guy. But, when I came to Jake's part, I realized; I had already stated the whole 12 thing, I can't make Naka a good guy as well. So, I decided to do the opposite. Also, I'm glad I managed to add Donna and Patrick to the story this chapter! Jon & Tyler are now the only two who aren't in the plot yet. I mean, I did a short paragraph in the first chapter showing Jon, but besides that they haven't been in the plot, which is strange considering they're my two favourite Let's Players. Also, you've probably noticed the inconsistency with the places they live, so I'm going to explain the reason why this is: it's a parallel universe, where they all live in the same town. They just live really far away from each other. Also, Hugh and Jon both still live overseas in this parallel world. At any rate, this author's note is the longest one yet, so I'm gonna end it off here. Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review! I reply to most of my reviews! I've been KurtGaming1, but you knew that already. Let's meet back tomorrow, shall we, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Ring

_**As requested, here are the names for every let's player in the story: Chuggaaconroy=Emile, ProtonJon=Jon, NintendoCapriSun=Tim, JoshJepson=Josh, AttackingTucans=Tyler, DonnaBellez=Donna, StephenPlays=Stephen, Stephen's wife=Mal, SuperJeenius=Jake, Pcull44444=Patrick, YoshiToMario=Hugh, LucahJin=Reese. Now on with the story!**_

**Stephen:**

_Where am I? This isn't where Mal is._ Stephen remembered seeing Mal on a beach of some sort, whereas Stephen was in an old-styled town, with no people in it. Stephen knew he had to visit the mayor's mansion, he knew he had to, but he decided to instead search for Mal. Stephen looked at the watch on his wrist, and touched the word map, and a map appeared. Stephen saw five dots all on the screen. He knew he was black, but what was Mal? Stephen saw the beach, with the skin-coloured dot and realized that was her, but she was on the other side of the island! It appeared that the light-green dot was somewhat close to her, as the desert connected to the beach, but it wasn't moving. Stephen decided to head to the Mayor's mansion quickly, before going to Mal. After all, he had to. Stephen began to walk down the long road, to the mansion.

**Tyler:**

"Fuck!" Tyler swore, as he pulled the airport. He sighed, and looked at the clock. "Damnit, Jon isn't gonna be here for another hour. I guess I'll wander around?" Tyler murmured to himself, as he got out. Tyler pulled out his phone, and looked at his message from Emile. "What the hell does he even mean by portals? Maybe I should call him?" Tyler asked himself. He decided not to, and walked into the airport.

**Patrick:**

"JAKE, DON'T PUT IT ON!" Patrick shouted, banging his fists against the invisible wall. _Why won't he listen to me? Can't he hear me?_ Patrick continued to shout at Jake, but he never showed any sign of hearing him. He looked at him once earlier, but he didn't say anything. Now, he had put on the ring, and had begun writhing in pain on the floor. Suddenly, dark crystals began shooting up his arm from the ring. The crystals were black, and looked as if they were mist on the inside. The dark crystals continued to cover his body until he was entirely encased in armour of dark crystal. The crystals covering his face retreated, but Patrick saw only darkness. Two red balls appeared where Jake's eyes should have been. Below, the darkness split, and showed a row of sharp teeth.  
"My master." The crystal Jake said, in a mutated voice. The crystal Jake bowed to Nateeli.  
"For your first mission… destroy your friend." Patrick's eyes widened in shock, and he began to shake his head and looked at the crystal Jake. _That's not Jake… not anymore…_ the Crystal Jake fell to the floor, and landed on his feet. Patrick felt his invisible box disappear as well, and he fell face-first into the dirt.  
"Get up, we've gotta get out of here!" a voice said on his back. Patrick got up, and saw the goblin's face next to his. Not wasting a second, Patrick got up, and began to run from the Crystal Jake. He ran around the side of the house, using the boost the little goblin gave him, and jumped through the front window into his car. He started it up, and glanced in front of him. The Crystal Jake was right there! "Oh fuck shit fuck" Patrick said to himself, panicking as he reversed at full speed. Suddenly, a loud pop right next to his car alerted him. Patrick looked over again, and saw dark crystals pointing out of the ground. Patrick began to drive away, but realized quickly that he had a flat tyre. _He must have shot a crystal into the wheel. _Patrick continued to drive anyway, since it was life or death for him. Patrick saw in the rear view mirror that the Crystal Jake wasn't chasing him, and sighed with relief.  
"So, where to now boss?" the goblin asked.  
"We're going to Josh's house. Hopefully some of the others are there." Patrick tried to shift in his seat, and felt a surge of pain in his side. He looked down, and freaked out. There was a crystal lodged in the side of his car, going into his hip! He had no clue how he hadn't noticed it earlier, but saw a lot of blood. He wasn't even sure how he was still awake. _The goblin! _Patrick glanced at the goblin next to him, and decided that it was because of it that he was still conscious.  
"You gonna be okay, boss?" the goblin asked, looking at the crystal.  
"Yeah, as long as you stay there and I don't move. Why are you calling me boss, anyway?" Patrick grunted, as he continued to drive.  
"I dunno, just felt natural."  
"Okay. Just remember, don't move."  
"Got it."

**Jon: **  
"gah!" Jon awoke with a shock. _I need to go back there…_ he quickly glanced out of the window, and saw a portal of some kind floating in the air, getting further and further away. "Crap!" he said to himself, feeling the pain start to build up.  
"You okay, sir?" a stewardess asked, looking at him.  
"Huh? Uh, yeah… just a bad dream…" he muttered, not focusing. _There's no way I can get in it now… but it's not gonna move by itself, is it?_ Jon felt himself start to sweat.  
"Hmm, you don't look so good. Would you like some free water?" the stewardess asked, holding a small plastic cup out to him.  
"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice." Jon said, taking it. Jon skulled the whole cup, and tried to relax.  
"You're not gonna throw up, are you?" the old man sitting next to him asked, edging away a little.  
"No, sorry for the interruption." Jon generally disliked this man, as he had been grumpy the whole trip. For an eight hour trip, two of them had been spent listening to this geezer complain about his company not making as much as last year, about how his daughter was dating a man who 'didn't seem right', and how his son was a slacker for not working as hard as himself. Then, after those two hours, he fell asleep, and started to snore very loudly. After an hour of that, when Jon couldn't take it anymore, he slightly nudged the man, while pretending to adjust himself in his seat, and then had to put up with the man complaining about how Jon had woken him from a nice dream for half an hour. The man then started reading a novel of his, but he read each word aloud, just loud enough to bug Jon but not so loud that anyone else could really hear him. Half an hour ago, he had put away his novel, and had started a crossword. With each word, he made an 'hmm' sound and a 'tsk' as he tried to think about it. He repeated the clues multiple times. When Jon tried to help with an obvious one, the man got angry at him for spoiling it, and told him off for ten minutes. Just ten minutes ago, Jon had finally gotten to sleep, as he had planned to do for the plane ride in advance, when he woke up to the call of his portal. And now, he couldn't get to it. He wondered where the portal even came from. _Why do I need to go through this portal anyway?_ Jon didn't know why, but he knew he had to no matter what. Jon tried to sleep again, but the call of the portal was too great for him to sleep. He felt a deep pain in his stomach, which he knew meant he had to go through the portal. After forty minutes of trying to sleep, he decided he needed to go to the bathroom. He realized though, that there was no getting pass the old man without being heckled for the next twenty minutes anyway, so he decided to continue to sit there, needing to pee, really needing to go through his portal, and REALLY hating this old man.

**Tim:**

The door rang again, and Donna got it again. Tim and Emile looked up as she screamed, and rushed to the door to find Patrick, in a Megaman suit, holding his side which was covered in blood, with a goblin on his shoulder.  
"What happened to you?!" Emile shouted, while Tim stepped forward and put one of Pat's arms over his shoulder, and helped him to the couch. Patrick explained everything that happened with him and Jake, about Jake killing the ogre, getting trapped by Nateeli, Jake becoming encased in dark crystal and brainwashed, about escaping from the Crystal Jake and getting stabbed. Then, Emile, Donna and Tim all told him about the portals, the other dimension, how they all have to go there at some point.  
"Well shit, how am I gonna do all of that crap in the other dimension when I can barely walk?" Patrick said, pointing at his wound.  
"Well, what if you waited for us, and we found you and worked together with you? You know how Reese's leg isn't right, yeah? Apparently, she hasn't felt hurt at all the whole time she's been there, so maybe you'll feel better in there?" Emile told him.  
"Maybe…" Patrick sighed, and leaned back on the couch.  
"Whoa!" Tim shouted, as he jumped up.  
"What's up? Tim?" Emile asked, jumping up. Donna continued to sit with Patrick, but watched.  
"My portal's here." Tim ran into Josh's kitchen, and sure enough there was a dark green portal sitting in the middle. "Can you grab it? If I grab it, then I might end up accidentally going inside it." Tim said to Emile, as he came into the room.  
"Uh, sure." Emile grabbed it, and walked into the lounge room. Tim started to shake, as he was excited to finally go into the other dimension.  
"Alright, are you ready? Well watch you from here, okay?" Donna asked, as Emile shifted the other portals around to make room for Tim's.  
"Alright. I'll call you guys to let you know where I am, and stuff." Tim told them.  
"Cool. It's in place, so when you're ready." Emile said, stepping around to the couch so he could sit with Patrick and Donna.  
"Alright, see you guys later!" Tim said, with a smile and a wave, as he stepped into his portal.

**Jon:**

Jon had finally arrived. It had been a long three hours, but he was finally in America. He switched on his phone, and saw two texts from Emile. One telling him not to go in the portal, then a later one saying he had made a mistake, and needed to go in the portal. Jon sighed, and leaned on a nearby chair.  
"Heey!" Tyler exclaimed, as he walked up to Jon. "Uhh, you don't look so good. Masturbate too much on the plane?" Tyler grinned.  
"What? No, shut up. Hang on; I need to call Emile for a minute." Jon said, as he started to call.  
"Hello?" Emile asked.  
"Hey, I just arrived in America. Listen, I think I know what you mean by the portals. Mine appeared while I was in the plane, but it's floating in the middle of the sky."  
"Wait, what?! How are you gonna get inside?"  
"I have no idea. I was hoping you had an idea."  
"Maybe if you skydived from above?"  
"Skydiving's kinda expensive though, it costs around a couple hundred bucks. I only brought like 50 bucks with me, so that's a no-go."  
"What about Tyler?" Emile asked. Jon looked over, as Tyler hummed Nicki Minaj songs to himself.  
"Tyler, how much money do you have?" Jon asked.  
"Uh, about 500? Why, do we need strippers for the party?" Tyler grinned again.  
"Nope. You know the portal thing Emile texted everyone about? Well, mine appeared in the sky. I need to skydive to get it."  
"What?! Dude, you set up that joke with Emile, just so you could skydive at my expense, am I right?" Tyler frowned. Jon, having long since lost his temper having to put up with the old man on the plane, he straight-up slapped Tyler across the face.  
"Now listen to me Tyler, I had to put up with a VERY annoying man on the plane ride over, for 8 HOURS. I wouldn't normally skydive, but this is necessary. See how sick I look? That's because I need to get into the portal. Now, I'm gonna need you to fork over the goddamn cash, so I can skydive into my portal. Understand?" Jon hissed as quietly as he could. Tyler stared him in the eyes, and reluctantly got out his wallet. Jon continued to talk to Emile.  
"Hey, Tyler's gonna pay for it. He's a pretty good guy."

_**Thank you for reading my fanfiction again! Make sure to tell me what you thought with a review, as I LOVE getting response to my creation! So, this chapter I decided to do the cliché of having a good guy forced into a bad guy, and I'm honestly okay with it. We're gonna be seeing more of Crystal Jake soon, I'm sure. At any rate, there are now half of the people in the other dimension! This chapter was the first chapter to show a perspective from someone inside the other dimension! Yes, Stephen, who clearly cares about Mal even in my fanfiction. Also, from now on, while I'm not going to limit myself by any means, I am going to try and keep the chapters at around 2000-3000 words. Possibly more in bigger chapters, possibly less when it's been two weeks and I haven't written a single thing, which may or may not happen eventually due to my tiny miniscule attention span. This is a lot of fun though, so I should keep at it for a while. I can see this story being around 15-20 chapters, at least, so it's gonna be a lot of fun! Oh, and before anyone assumes, the old man story was not a personal story that happened to me, it's just something I made up. why, I have no idea, but I make it I did. But finally, I think this author's note has been long enough, so I'm gonna end it here. Again, make sure to review, and stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter of Let's Play another Dimension: The book, the movie, the videogame. I've been KurtGaming1, but you knew that already, I hope you have a fantastic day, and let's meet back next chapter, shall we?**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Tim:**

"wow…" Tim stared up the ridiculously long tower. It was made of black bricks, and had a long staircase curling around the edge the whole way up. and was filled with hundreds of monsters. Tim checked his map, and noticed that the black dot was close to him, just down the road from his tower. Tim decided to help whoever was the black dot, and get their help with his area. Tim began walking down the dirt path, and kept his eyes peeled for any monsters to appear from the trees around him when suddenly, his phone rang.  
"Hello?" Tim asked.  
"hey, it's Emile. Where are you going?"  
"I'm going over to whoever the black dot is. The tower I need to do looks kinda tricky, so I want some backup."  
"oh, okay. I'm gonna try and figure out who it is, so I'll call you again in a moment. Good luck." Emile hanged up, and Tim put his phone back in his pocket. He heard the snap of a branch, and pulled out a bow and arrow. Looked in between the trees, and saw a walking skeleton! It was wearing fur over its crotch, and had an iron shield and sword. The skeleton jumped at Tim with its blade held high, but Tim shot a fire arrow at its fur cover, and lit it on fire! Tim then raised his shield, and blocked the skeleton's blade. They both jumped back, and began to walk slowly in a circle around each other, eyes locked. A grey wolf jumped from a bush behind the skeleton and ran at Tim with its fangs bared, but Tim simply slashed across its face, and made it fall to its side, dead. The skeleton then ran up to Tim with its sword and stabbed him in the knee, causing Tim to yell in pain, and fall to his other knee. Tim swung his sword up, and cut the skeleton in half, and then clutched at his bleeding knee. The halves of the skeleton fell backwards, and laid still. Tim grabbed one of its bones, to use as support, and then continued up to the village walking like an old man, bent over his new white cane.

**Stephen:**

"mother of piss…" Stephen murmured to himself, as he tried to shake the mansion doors open. _You've got to be freaking kidding me. The door is locked._ Stephen banged on the main door, and sighed. Stephen pulled out his baseball bat, and began to slowly spin it as he walked. He needed to find a key, but where? Stephen noticed a sign by a house that said Mayor's house, and lifted an eyebrow. Gripping his wooden bat tightly, he slowly opened the door. Stephen then immediately jumped as his phone went off. "Hello?" Stephen said into his phone.  
"hey, Stephen?" Emile's voice asked.  
"Friggin Jesus dude, you scared the piss out of me."  
"wait, so you pissed yourself?"  
"no-you-I…"Stephen stuttered angrily, as Emile giggled.  
"sorry, I know what you mean. So, have you gone through your portal yet?"  
"yes, I'm in a scary ghost town. I'm currently looking for a key so I can get into this big haunted mansion place." Stephen informed him.  
"I see. Is your colour black?"  
"uh, yeah. Why?"  
"well, Tim just went through his portal as well. He told me that his spot, a giant tower, looked too dangerous for him to do by himself, so he was going to the nearest person, which-"  
"was me, I see. Well, I'll go meet up with him, then me and him are gonna tackle this stupid thing together."  
"him and I."  
"oh my god, seriously? We're in a deadly crisis, and you're still gonna correct my doggone grammar?" Stephen shouted. Emile giggled again mischievously.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Stephen couldn't see Emile, but he was sure that Emile had a big goofy grin on his face. As usual. "so, where is you and Mal's portals?"  
"at our house. Are you gonna get them?"  
"yeah. I'll talk to you later, I guess. See ya." Stephen hanged up, and sighed. He opened his map, and looked to find a dark-green dot moving towards his. Stephen assumed this was Tim, and began walking down the dirt path to find him.

**Donna:**

"OK, so Stephen is the black dot." Emile said, texting Tim to tell him, then shoving his phone into his pocket.  
"so, his portal is at their house? Do we need to go get it?" Donna asked.  
"It's not necessary, but it would help a lot. We still need to wait for our portals anyway, so we might as well." Emile got up, and sighed. "what are we gonna do about Patrick though? We don't know if Jake and that Nateeli lady are still coming after him, and he's in bad shape. One of us is probably gonna have to stay with him, while he rests, and one of us is gonna have to get Stephen and Mal's portals."  
"well, I think you might be able to get away from the evil Jake with Patrick easier than I could. I think I should go get their portals." Donna told him, as she got up.  
"alright. Just make sure to be quick. If my portal appears while you're gone…"  
"I'll be as quick as I can, but it's still gonna take me a couple hours though." Donna put on her jacket, and started walking out the door. Emile sat for a moment, before his eyes lit up.  
"Donna wait!" he shouted, as she was getting into her car.  
"what?" she asked, getting back out.  
"what if we moved everything to Stephen's house?"  
"but I thought Patrick can't come…"  
"true, he can't sit in the back with the portals, but if we both drove, one of us with Patrick lying in the back, and the other with the portals, then Patrick should be okay!" Emile walked back inside.  
"uh, I guess it could work. We should make sure Patrick's okay with it though." Donna said, walking into Josh's guest bedroom.  
"Patrick?" she whispered softly. Patrick grunted back.  
"would you be okay with going to Stephen's house? You can rest in the back." Emile asked, holding a bag. Patrick grunted his approval, and began to slowly get up.  
"need help walking." Patrick muttered, leaning on his arm as he sat on the bed.  
"can you carry this bag, Donna?" Emile asked, giving it to her.  
"sure, but what is it?" she asked as Emile began to help Patrick.  
"food, toiletries, etc." he mumbled, as he slowly walked Patrick to his own car. Donna put the bag in the car with him, then ran back into the house. Patrick laid on the back of Emile's car and rested. Donna came back with a few cushions and blankets.  
"It should help with the car trip, if we put them in the back with him." She said as she carefully placed them around him. They grabbed the portals, got into their cars, and started the drive down to Stephen's.

**Jon:**

After giving the money, Jon explained everything to the instructor going with him, and somehow managed to convince him. It helped that he was one of his fans, too.  
"okay, so we should be above this portal thing in a minute. You ready Jon?" the instructor asked.  
"as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Jon wiped the sweat off of his face.  
"good luck, bro." Tyler said, giving Jon a fist-bump.  
"alright, in three… two… ONE!" the instructor shouted, and Jon jumped out of the helicopter. His eyes were pressured back into his skull, he felt his cheeks shake from the wind. He pulled on the parachute cord, and felt sheer panic._ Oh Jesus Christ, this bag is broken. Oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Jon began taking deep breaths, and looked down. He could see his portal! It was still very far below him, but it was to his right! He began to push himself across, and line up with the portal. _The only way I will live right now is if I land in my portal. It is my only chance._ When he believed he had lined himself up with the still far away portal, he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, until he found his girlfriend's name. he sent her a message telling her he loved her, and then closed his eyes.

**Tyler:**

"so, has your portal appeared yet?" the instructor asked.  
"nope. We should probably get out of the air before it appears, too." Tyler said, looking out at the clouds. they landed on the ground, and Tyler went back to his car. He pulled out his phone before driving, and began a call.  
"hello?" Emile asked.  
"hey, I think Jon's in his portal now. At least, he should be. Are you at Josh's house?" Tyler asked, switching his car on.  
"not anymore, we're moving to Stephen and Mal's house so we can see their portals. You know where it is?" he asked.  
"yep. I'm on my way." Tyler hanged up, and began to drive away. SHINK! "what the fuck?!" Tyler screamed, and pulled over. He got out of his car, and saw a giant black crystal in his wheel. He turned, and saw a monster, man-shaped and covered in some kind of black crystal, with blood-red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Tyler screamed, and ran away. The crystal man caught up with ease. "who are you?!" Tyler shouted in its face, as it ran alongside him. The crystal man grabbed him by the neck, and stopped instantly.  
"you have done well, Jake." A girl said behind Tyler.  
"Jake?" Tyler whispered. He looked into the crystal man's eyes, and saw nothing but red. _No way…_  
"let's have a little… fun with this one." The girl said.  
"who are you?!" Tyler shouted, trying to look at the girl. _This can't be happening…_  
"the name you may call me is Nateeli. And this is your friend, Jake. He is quite a… Jeenius." Nateeli started to laugh maniacally. Tyler's eyes widened, and he continued to stare at the crystal Jake. _There's absolutely no way…_ Tyler felt his heart sink, and felt as if his soul had shrivelled up and died.  
"no…" he whispered. "NO…" he started to tense up. his heart started to beat faster than usual. "NOOOOO!" he screamed, his voice wave knocking the crystal Jake and Nateeli far back. Tyler's muscles grew and bulged.  
"oh no…" Nateeli said to herself. The crystal Jake looked at Nateeli, puzzled. "he… has awoken his true powers." Tyler felt the wind twirl around him, and inside him. Tyler then started to float.  
"this is impossible… you can't do that in this realm!" Nateeli shouted at Tyler. Tyler's eyes turned into a light grey colour, and Tyler looked at them. Tyler snapped his palm at Nateeli, and she flew back, the wind from Tyler pushing at her. Tyler flicked his fingers up, and Nateeli blew into the air! Then, Tyler put his hands together into a ball shape, and started to spin the air inside. It spun faster and faster, until it was so fast that the ball of air was visible. Tyler flew towards the Crystal Jake, and put the ball of air on one hand. The crystal Jake got up, and turned his hand into a crystal blade. The crystal Jake ran at Tyler, as Tyler flew at crystal Jake, both with the hand of their weapon raised.  
"RASENGAN!" Tyler shouted as he pushed the ball into the crystal blade. The crystal blade shattered against the ball, and shattered all of the crystal on Jake's left hand. The impact sent both of them in opposite directions, and fell back onto the concrete. Nateeli ran over to crystal Jake.  
"we need to get out of here now. Come on!" She said angrily, pulling him to his feet. He looked at his human hand, and then back at her. In a deep, rough voice, he said "I am my own being. You no longer order me!" crystal Jake punched her in the face, and then stabbed her in the stomach with a new crystal blade. Tyler watched in horror as she slowly fell to her knees. The crystal Jake looked at Tyler. "You'll be seeing me again soon." Crystal Jake promised, and then jumped away. Tyler floated over to Nateeli.  
"ha...come to…mock me in…. my death…?" she gasped, lying on her back.  
"no." he said, and put his hands on her stomach, and began to heal her.  
"w…what?" she asked, shocked. Tyler closed his eyes, and continued to heal her. "why? Why heal me? I brainwashed your friend, and tried to kill you…" Nateeli asked, looking at his face.  
"while you might be evil, that doesn't mean you deserve to die." He finished, and sat on the air in front of her.  
"I…" she looked into his eyes, and began to cry. "I'm sorry!" she cried, into his chest. Tyler hugged her, and let her cry into him. "can… can I join you on your quest? I feel horrible about what I've done. I know lots of useful magic, please?" she begged.  
"I suppose, if it's what you really want." He shrugged. "what magic can you do?" he asked.  
"mostly fire and dark magic." She said, wiping her tears away.  
"well, I've got to make an important call, so can I have a moment?" he asked.  
"sure." She walked away, to his car, and began inspecting the dark crystal still inside.  
"Tyler? What's up?" Emile asked.  
"do you know a girl named Nateeli?" Tyler asked.  
"wait, did you just find her? Run away, she's really dangerous, and-"  
"it's fine, I beat her with some wind magic I just learned."  
"wait, WHAT?!" Emile shouted, hurting Tyler's ear. Tyler began to explain everything that happened.  
"and so, she wants to join me. Is that okay with you?"  
"Tyler, she nearly killed Patrick."  
"no, Jake nearly killed Patrick."  
"what do you mean?"  
"she didn't want Jake to stab her, and she didn't want to hurt Patrick. She wanted to hurt Jake, but not kill Patrick. She told me so herself." Tyler told him, as Nateeli stood next to him, nodding.  
"are you sure you can believe her?"  
"why don't you talk to her yourself?" Tyler handed the phone to her.  
"h-hello?" she asked.  
"uh…hi." Emile said awkwardly.  
"I didn't want to kill your friend, I promise! I was mostly trying to hurt your friend Jake by forcing him to watch himself attack his own friend. I truly apologize, and I will do anything to make everything better." She told him.  
"I…see. Can I talk to Tyler again?" he asked.  
"yes." She passed the phone back.  
"you see?" Tyler said.  
"alright, she can join us. But only if she can get Jake back to normal."  
"deal." Tyler hanged up, and looked at her. "it looks like we're going Jeenius hunting."

_**Sorry about the delay between this and the last chapter, guys. You'll have to understand, I get easily distracted, and I procrastinate a lot. While I will definitely finish this story, you'll just have to put up with an occasional mini-hiatus. But at any rate, I've started to realize just how truly fun this story is going to be to write. I mean, it's already been fun, but now that all of the Let's Players are in the story, I can choose to write from 8 different adventures. I'm quite glad that I changed Naka into a good guy, it just didn't feel right with him as a villain. The thing is, I was originally going to write a completely different ending, where Naka changes from the purple-haired girl into the real man, but I felt that I wouldn't be able to include him in the story anymore, I didn't know what he looked like, and that the real Nakateleeli actually talks somewhat different to this Naka-inspired female version. Overall, I'd say I'm happy with how Naka has ended up in my story. At any rate, please write a review and tell me what you think, I'm sorry about the delay, and hopefully the next chapter won't take a month.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Goblin

**Hugh:**

"looks like I found it." Hugh muttered to himself as he stumbled to ground in front of the sand temple. He had been walking for three hours straight across a desert and had finally come to the place he needed. "I'm really thirsty though…" he said to himself. He looked around the temple, and was surprised to see the ocean not too far away. He decided to go and get a drink from it. _It's probably not healthy to drink ocean water, _"but it's definitely not healthy to drink nothing, so I guess I'll take my chances. " he murmured as he slowly walked to the edge. He was a few feet away when he heard her.  
"there's a little spring over there that's a lot healthier than this water." Mal said, walking to him.  
"oh hey, Mal! It's good to see you!" he said, shaking her hand. She showed him to the spring. He slurped it up noisily, and was surprised to find it wasn't salty at all. "wow, this is pretty good. So, is your place near here?" he asked her when he finished.  
"yeah, but it's on that island over there. Do you see it?" she pointed into the ocean. It was a good distance away from the shore, but it was close enough to safely swim across to. "I don't want to get my Zelda dress wet, and I don't want to take it off, so I've just been hanging around on the beach trying to think of something." She said, adjusting the dress as she talked.  
"something I noticed when I was crossing that huge desert was that I could actually stick my tongue out really far, like the real Yoshi, and I could flutter jump. Maybe you can teleport like Zelda can as well." He said, demonstrating his flutter jump.  
"hmm, maybe. Let me try teleporting from over there." She said, running a few feet away from him. She stopped, and closed her eyes. Hugh saw her begin to glow, and disappear in front of him. She then appeared right next to him, where she had been just before. "wow, I can teleport. But what if I can't teleport that far?" she said, looking back at the island.  
"well, the distance to it is about the same as the distance to that sand temple I need to go through, so try teleporting to that." He said, pointing in the desert. She closed her eyes again, and breathed in deeply. She began to glow again, and disappeared! Hugh looked over to the temple, and saw her waving to him next to it. He walked over, and grinned.  
"looks like you can!" Hugh said.  
"yep. Do you want help with your sand temple first?" she asked, looking at the temple.  
'you know, that could be a really good idea. After this, I can flutter jump over to the island with your thing, and help you there." He began walking into the temple. "so, you ready?"  
"of course." She stepped in, and they began the descent together.

**Reese:**

"fuck, it's way too hot here." Reese groaned, wiping the sweat off of her face. She had reached the top of the volcano, and was now peering into the lava below. She hadn't fought anything since she first got in, but she was close to leveling up. at least, according to her watch she was. She looked back at her map, and noticed that Josh was somewhat close to where she was. She looked up, and saw golden clouds. "ok… so he should be up there. How the hell could I get up there?" she sighed, and looked at his phone. He had left it on his bed, when he went into the portal, so there was no way of communicating with him. She wanted to find him, and make sure he was ok. Especially since he was the first to go into the world. "I guess we have to wait for him to come down." She sighed, and looked back into the volcano. She saw, around the edge she was next to, the lava had parted and left a hole, large enough for her, to go through. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said, and she jumped, into the mouth of the volcano. She tucked her hands in as close to her as possible, and flew through the hole with ease, albeit extremely hot, and she landed on the ground below the lava. After picking herself up, she looked up at the lava, and watched it floating above her. "it's… kinda pretty." She murmured. She looked around the room she was in, and it looked to be just a simple circular room. The walls and floors made of thick hard dirt, and nothing inside. There was a rectangle shape in the wall at the end opposite to her, which made her curious. She walked slowly up to it, but just as she was about to touch it, a small molten monster slashed at her back! She yelled in pain and turned quickly. She pressed her burning back against the wall, and faced the monster. It was shorter than her, and was brown with large red veins all over. It looked like red-hot lava with patches of rock over it. It looked like some kind of slime, trying to shape itself like a human. It had two large tentacles, round and sticking out from the top of its sides, and it head a large sphere between the tentacles on top. She pulled out her frying pan, and smacked it across the face, causing it to roar, and slide away from her. Risa noted that it didn't have legs, it was just a big blob with arms and a head. she tried pushing the rectangle behind her, and made the rectangle fall over, showing her the next room. She was about to go through, when she recalled she was about to level up. she jumped and Hip Pounded the magma blob. It fell onto its back, and then slowly oozed into the ground. Suddenly, she began to glow. She suddenly felt stronger, faster, and rejuvenated. She looked at her watch, and noticed it now said Level 2. Reese frowned, and looked below where it said Upgrades, and was surprised to see it say 1/12. She shrugged it off, and entered the next room. Two Magma Blobs dropped from the ceiling. "oh fuck."

**Emile:**

"well, at least we got here first." Emile sighed, looking at Donna's portal. They had just arrived at Stephen's house, when Donna's portal appeared, right in front of the house.  
"yeah… I'm a little scared, but I know I have to do it. I'll see you in there, I guess. I'm gonna say bye to Patrick first." She said, smiling sadly. Emile watched her walk to the back of her car. He sighed, sad to see her go. She had been a good companion, helping him figure out everything. He then noticed he was in something's shadow. He looked up at the roof, and became terrified.  
"Donna… get in your portal now." Emile said, his voice cracking in fear.  
"why…oh." She said, her eyes going wide at the sight.  
"Hello, my… friends." Crystal Jake said, hopping from the roof to the ground in front of them.

**Tyler:**

"so you've got no clue where he is?" Tyler asked as they flew. After his first fight with Jake, he had begun flying around the town with Nateeli, searching for Jake.  
"sorry, no. if he used some of his crystal magic, I would be able to locate him." She sighed, looking for any signs that he had been below them. Tyler suddenly got a message.  
"oh no…" Tyler said, staring at his phone.  
"what's wrong?" Nateeli asked, worried.  
"Emile found him." Tyler asked, braking in the air. They began flying as fast as Tyler could to Stephen's house. "we should be there in 2 minutes, hang on guys!" Tyler shouted.

**Donna:**

Donna looked at Crystal Jake, then at her portal. He was in between her and the portal, which meant she couldn't get to it, at least not without Emile.  
"hey…Jake?" Emile asked nervously.  
"why hello, Emile." Crystal Jake said, grinning devilishly as he walked towards Emile. Donna started to slowly walk around her car, and managed to get around the side of the car without them noticing. Crystal Jake was now directly in front of Emile, close enough to hug him, if he chose to. Without warning, Crystal Jake raised his right hand, crystalized, and turned into a crystal blade, and was about to slash Emile when the goblin jumped in between them both, and screamed. The noise was so high pitched that it nearly deafened Donna, and made her fall to her knees. The noise continued for a few seconds, until it cut out. Donna was scared to look, and got up slowly. She looked, and was sad to see she was right. Crystal Jake killed the goblin. His crystals had cracked all over, but were unfortunately intact. The goblin was now on the floor, with its head cut off. Donna saw tears swell up in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry now, and she would have to wait until later. She then started to run to her portal, with it only a couple feet in front of her car, but Crystal Jake stepped right in front of it.  
"where do you think you're going?" he asked, raising his crystal blade. It had been rather wide before, but because of the goblin's scream, it now had cracks down it's middle, making it more of a trident than a blade. He began to lower the blade on him, when suddenly she flew backwards!  
"time for round 2, buddy." Tyler said, dropping suddenly. Donna looked behind him, and saw a young girl with purple hair, who Donna assumed was the girl Nateeli.  
"go!" Emile shouted at Donna, and she saw it was her chance. Tyler had lifted Crystal Jake in the air, and so she was free to run to her portal. She ran as fast as she could, and dived into her portal just as Crystal Jake got loose from Tyler's wind, and fell to the ground.

**Stephen:**

"hey, glad to see ya." Tim said, shaking Stephen's hand. Stephen hadn't gone too far down the path when he found Tim, slightly limping. Tim explained, how he had gotten stabbed in an earlier fight in the knee, but it was mostly better now.  
"it's weird, in this world our injuries heal a lot faster than they would in the real world. An injury like that in real life would take months to heal. In this world, 5 minutes. Anyway, I need to find a key somewhere to get into the mansion." Stephen explained, as they walked back up the path.  
"all righty. Do you know where it is?" Tim asked.  
"nope. I was planning on checking the mayor's house." Stephen said.  
"I don't think the mayor would have the keys to everybody's house. What about a police station?"  
"ok, you can check the police station while I check the mayor's house. Let's just hope that the key is in one of those places." Stephen told him, as they walked through the front gates.  
"man, I wonder who used to live here? The place looks like it was deserted recently, too. Is it just because we came here that they left? Why does everything try to attack us, is it because we're from another world too?" Tim wondered aloud.  
"man, I've got no freaking clue. Anyway, the police station is down that road at the end, and the mayor's house is just over here. We'll meet back in a couple minutes, okay?" they split up, and Stephen entered the house. It smelled horrible, and was filled with cobwebs. _The outside makes it seem like someone's still living here, but inside, it looks like nobody's been here for years._ Stephen glanced at all the rooms, but stopped in the office. He began going through the desk and the cupboards, to no avail. He gave up, and left. He noticed Tim walking down to him grinning, as he left the building. "did you find the keys?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"yep, we're good to go." He said, showing the single key.  
"wait, that's just one key?" Stephen asked.  
"it's a universal key, it lets us open any door, including the mansion!" Tim exclaimed.  
"sweet. Oh yeah, was the police station really old looking on the inside, filled with cobwebs and stuff?"  
"yeah, it was. It's like someone is trying to make it seem like the town is good as new, but they're not going in every building or something."  
"yeah. Anyway, time for the mansion." Stephen said, as they reached the front doors. Tim inserted the key, and twisted. They swung the doors open, and saw a group of skeletons, all holding guns. Stephen stared at them.  
"Oh piss."

_**So, that was an interesting chapter. A lot of the characters are joining together right now. There's only four characters that are alone, but they'll probably meet some other people soon. I was sick while writing this entire chapter, and trust me when I say it's harder to write a chapter when you're sick. Still, I'm planning on writing at least a chapter a week, if not more, so hopefully no more hiatus for me! I can't quite tell for sure, but I think this story might be likely to go for around 20 chapters or so. And also, get ready for a kick-ass fight between Tyler and Crystal Jake next chapter! Anyway, that's enough rambling. Thank you for reading another chapter of my story, make sure to review, and I'll see you guys again sometime this week. But you knew that already!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The first Shard

**Tyler:**

Tyler dropped to the floor, and stared into Crystal Jake's eyes.  
"why, Jake, why are you doing this?!" Tyler shouted, into his face.  
"It's fun." Crystal Jake said with an evil grin. Tyler punched Crystal Jake in the chest, using his wind to make it more powerful, and Crystal Jake fell back to the floor. He jumped up, and tried to kick Tyler, but he made a shield of wind between them, then he used the shield to wrap around Crystal Jake, and squeezed, making the crystals crack even more.  
"Stop! Tyler, you're hurting me!" Crystal Jake said, in Jake's voice. Tyler stopped for a moment, and the Crystal Jake escaped. Crystal Jake ran up to Tyler and stabbed him in the thigh, then punched him in the face. Blood shot out from his leg as he floated himself away from Crystal Jake. He then flew as fast as he could towards Crystal Jake with his fist outstretched, and broke through the crystal on his chest. Jake went flying back into Stephen's house, and slid down the wall to the floor. He jumped up, and felt his human chest with his human hand. Tyler clapped with as much force as he could muster, and sent shockwaves at Crystal Jake causing his crystal armour to crack further. The crystal Jake shot crystals out of his hand, towards Emile. Tyler swore, and stretched out both hands to create a shield. The shield barely froze the crystals before Emile, who stood and stared at them with wide eyes.  
"Get out of here!" Tyler shouted, and Emile looked over to him. Nateeli ran up to him, and grabbed his arm, and began to pull him into the house. Tyler turned back and Crystal Jake punched him in the face again, then stabbed him in the shoulder with his crystal blade, and jumped back. Tyler tried to move his stabbed arm, but couldn't, then created a wind blade on his good arm. Tyler's bleeding arm was completely limp. He raised his wind blade, and looked at Crystal Jake.  
"What are you waiting for?!" he shouted, and then jumped at him, his wind blade clashing with Crystal Jake's crystal blade. They began to sword fight with their blades, clanging and slashing at each other. Tyler slashed at his head, but Crystal Jake met Tyler's blade with his own, then Tyler faked at the side, and slashed his leg. A chunk of crystal over his thigh fell to the ground, and Crystal Jake slashed at his limp arm, cutting halfway through his wrist, Tyler screamed in pain, lost his wind blade, and fell to his knees. Tyler's anger grew, as the Crystal Jake laughed in his deep beast-like voice.  
"well, are you ready?" Crystal Jake asked, raising his crystal blade. Tyler looked into his eyes, and saw nothing of the old Jake. His anger grew more, and exploded!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Tyler screamed, the sound waves hitting Crystal Jake in the chest. Tyler continued to scream, as Crystal Jake's crystals cracked, more and more. They continued to crack more and more, until large pieces began to fall off. The sound waves pushed him away from Tyler more and more, until he was pressed against Stephen's house again, and still pieces were falling off. His legs, his entire left arm, and most of his body came loose from the crystals, when Tyler stopped. Tyler began to pant, and looked at Crystal Jake. With only his right arm, some of his chest, and his head left encased in crystal, Tyler knew he was close to saving Jake. Tyler stood back up, healing his limp arm. He walked slowly toward Crystal Jake, as he healed. Crystal Jake began to hit himself in the head with his human arm, and dropped to his knees.  
"STOP IT, BODY!" Crystal Jake shouted. _Jake's trying to get it off as well! _Tyler finished healing his arm, then put both of them together in a ball shape by his chest. The wind became solid energy between his hands, and it built up more and more, as he stood in front of Crystal Jake. Crystal Jake tried to stab him with his blade arm, but his human half held him back. Tyler finished charging, and looked into Crystal Jake's red eyes.  
"let go of Jake…" Tyler said quietly, still looking into its eyes. The energy started to become extremely hot, and Tyler pushed both arms forward into his head. "NOOOW!" The energy flew into his head, melting the crystal.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crystal form screamed, as the face melted off, with the crystal arm, to the ground. Tyler stopped, to see Jake, grinning, looking at Tyler.  
"Thank you." Jake said, smiling, and then collapsed.

**Emile:**

Emile heard the Crystal Jake scream , and decided to look. He opened the door a little, and poked his eye out, and saw Tyler shooting an energy beam into Jake's face. Tyler stopped, and saw Jake. Emile gasped, and jumped out.  
"Thank you." Jake said, before collapsing on the floor. Emile ran up, and grabbed Jake by the arm.  
"No need." Tyler said, and made Jake float.  
"oh, yeah." Emile muttered, and let go. Emile watched Tyler take Jake inside, and then remembered Patrick. He walked over to the back of his car. "hey, you alright?" Emile asked, seeing Patrick's eyes open.  
"yeah. Couldn't get any Friggin sleep with that battle, though." He grumbled. Tyler came back out, and saw Patrick.  
"Move over, Emile." Tyler said, and he leaned over Patrick. He began to heal him, as Emile watched. His hands turned a pale turquoise colour as he healed, Emile noted. Tyler finished, and stepped back. Patrick grinned, got out of the car, and started to run around. He then hugged Tyler.  
"woo, thanks man!" Patrick exclaimed, grinning. They all went into Stephen's lounge room, and noticed the portals all neatly organized in front of the couch. Nateeli got up, and bowed to Patrick.  
"I'm sorry for what I did." She said sadly. Patrick sighed, and decided to forgive her. They all sat on the couch, when Emile jumped up.  
"No way, dude." Tyler said.  
"Good luck on your journeyopotamus." Patrick said, grinning. Emile looked at his portal. _Red…_ Emile waved goodbye, and entered the alternate reality.

**Donna:**

Donna woke up in a forest. She looked at her Pikachu costume, and smiled. "well, I'm here now." She said to herself. She noticed rustling in a nearby bush, and walked over to it. She opened, and jumped back when a small black imp jumped out, holding a knife. She screamed in panic, and accidentally shot an electric shock at it, defeating it. "well, that's one way to beat it." Donna said, laughing. She then looked up, and saw her area, the biggest tree of the forest, not too far from where she was. She began to walk towards it, humming the Forest Maze tune.

**Jon:**

Jon finally gained consciousness. He landed in the portal, but the collision still hurt him as if he had landed on ground. _Would have been worse in the real world…_Jon sat up, holding his side. He looked at the watch on his arm, and looked at the map. He noticed a red dot near him, close to a cave of some sort. Jon looked up at the mountain he had to climb for his area. "yeah… that's not happening. not alone, at least." He muttered, getting up slowly. He began to shuffle towards the cave, when he remembered his sword. He was dressed as Ike, and so he grabbed his sword out, and used it as a crutch. Jon shivered from the cold. "great, from Canada to Canada." He muttered, looking at the snow everywhere. He continued forward for a while, passing a few frozen lakes, when he found something. A snowman rushed towards him, sliding across the ground, its sharp sticks pointing forward. Jon groaned, and raised the sword, slicing across the snowman, killing it. He put his sword back down, and continued towards the red dot.

**Emile:**

Emile woke up, and jumped up quickly. He was dressed as Red, and was surprised to see he had three Pokeballs. He checked his watch, and saw that blue was the closest to him. The blue dot started to slowly edge towards his dot, which made Emile decide to wait. He looked down at his Pokeballs, and grabbed them. He threw the first one, and saw a Charmander. He threw the next one, which had a Squirtle. Emile guessed correctly at the last one, and found a Bulbasaur. He began to pet them, and smiled. _I have actual Pokémon! _Emile started to jump around, ecstatic at having real Pokémon as pets. _Every kid dreams of this, and it came true for me! _Emile began playing with the Pokémon, completely forgetting about what he has to do.

**Josh:**

"I'm finally here." Josh muttered, looking at the cloud castle. He walked in, and saw the cloud king, sitting on his throne.  
"greetings, human! I have been watching your feats from here. You have travelled far across the cloud plains to get to my castle, battling many of my minions, and I already know why you're here." The cloud king yelled, getting up. "It is time for us to fight." The king pulled out a cloud sword, and jumped at Josh. Josh pulled out his Mario hammer, and blocked the sword. He then lifted the hammer, and slammed it into the cloud king's face. The king simply grinned, and slashed the sword against his chest, throwing him back. He landed on his butt, but jumped up immediately. He then ran at the king, and swung the hammer, hitting him in the neck. The king didn't react, and started to laugh. "foolish human, I am made of cloud. Your puny attacks will not hurt me." The king stabbed Josh in the chest, and then slammed him to the floor. Josh dropped the hammer, and stared helplessly at the king. The king laughed, and raised his sword. Josh looked away, at his watch. Not the watch that he got when he entered this world, but the watch Brooke had bought him. It was a Banjo Kazooie watch, with Kazooie as the minute hand. He had loved it, and hadn't gone a day without wearing it. He saw in the corner of his eye that the king was lowering his sword, and he saw in his mind Brooke. _If I die here, what will she do? I can't leave her like this. _Josh's body began to glow, and his muscles began to bulge. _I won't leave her! I WON'T!_ Josh's eyes became golden, and his body glowed even brighter. The cloud king jerked back, surprised by the light emitting from Josh. Josh picked up the hammer he dropped, and twirled it in his hand. He then covered it in the light that was around him, and made it a light hammer. He then swung at the king, and slammed the king to the ground. "Why did I feel that?!" the king shouted, feeling his cheek. Josh then held his hand out, his palm over the king's chest. The king tried to scramble out of the way, but he was too slow. Josh shot a beam of light out of his hand, directly into the king's chest, ripping a hole through his chest. the king gasped, holding his hand over his chest. "p-please… no more…" Josh then jumped as high as he could, shooting a beam at the roof of the castle to go through, and looked down directly at the king below him. He held out both hands, with a tiny ball of light in between both. The king just watched in amazement. Josh started to fall, as he continued to charge the ball, holding his hands in front of him as he fell. The ball began to glow brighter, until it became like a light bulb. Josh continued to fall, faster and faster, the ground zooming towards him, until he was about to land, when he shot the beam, and blew up the ground! He skyrocketed, still shooting the giant beam, until he was nearly in space! He stopped before going into orbit, and started to shoot down. He made his aura glow brighter still, as he flew down as fast as he could, and veered to the left a bit. He flew down to the clouds, and saw the destruction he had caused. The castle was gone. In its place was a crater, which had a hole in the centre that led to the surface. He landed next to the hole, in front of his piece on the ground, inside the crown of the Cloud King. _This is it. _Josh looked at the Portal Shard with awe. It looked exactly like a fragment of his portal, with a wispy yellow edge, and a foggy swirl on the inside. He had to join it with the other shards, he now learnt. Josh looked on the map on his watch, and saw a pink dot just underneath him, in a volcano. He grabbed the shard out of the crown and jumped through the hole in the crater, racing down to the surface. He looked at his watch, and looked at the stats:  
STATS  
-level: 4  
-Weapons: HAMMER  
-Type: Holy  
-colour: Yellow  
-Area: Cloud lands  
-Abilities: FIREBALL, SUPER JUMP  
OVERWORLD:  
Upgrades: 2/12  
Pieces: 1/12  
Bosses defeated: 1/12  
Josh eyed the Upgrades part, and wondered at what it meant. _Maybe, it means my powers, like how I have these light powers and stuff. _Josh sighed, and saw the ground rapidly approaching. He shot out two beams of light from his hands, which slowed his fall down enough to land on the ground safely. He looked around, and saw he was on a volcano, nearly at the top.  
"guess I'll help Reese first." He muttered, walking to the top.

_**Thanks for reading my fanfiction! Make sure to leave a review, because I love getting feedback on my chapter! So, this chapter I decided to try and write a battle scene, which I haven't done properly before. Let me know if you think the battle scene was alright or not. I've been listening to Tyler's (AttackingTucans) new album, Party Right lately, and I think it's really good. I actually listened to his song, Closest to the Crown on loop while writing both fight scenes. Also, Josh is in the story again! I did have some kind of plan to make him captured or something, and have everyone else go and save him together, but I changed my mind, and I thought it would be fun to have him finally come back into the plot. I've got an idea for another fanfiction with TheRunawayGuys in mind, but I'll probably wait until I finish this story first, since I want to stick with one thing at a time, at least while I'm still kinda new to the whole writing fanfic thing. Anyway, thank you again for reading my fanfiction, and I'll see you guys next time, but you knew that already!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The second Shard

**Donna:**

Donna was at the tree at long last. She had gained a level since first arriving in this dimension, but she was here, which was all that mattered. She looked up the gigantic tree in wonder. _How am I supposed to climb this?! _She saw a hole in the tree trunk close to the ground, large enough for her to crawl through. "this is freaking ridiculous. Do I really have to go through there?" she said to herself, frowning. She sighed, and got on her knees. She crawled through slowly, and found herself inside the tree! She looked up and could see the leaves from there. There was enough room for her to take a few steps, and was glad that it wasn't too small. She saw branches sticking out from the wall everywhere, and found it to be a staircase of sorts. A very precarious staircase, that she was sure she would fall down multiple times.

**Josh:**

Josh stared down at the lava near his feet. He had to get through it somehow, but he didn't know how. _Maybe, I can blast my way in?_ Josh tested his theory by shooting light at a part. Sure enough, he made a hole, but the lava was somewhat deep, and the lava quickly replaced itself. Josh jumped high, and fell down towards the lava, the same as he had done to reach the surface. He continually shot the lava with his light, and fell faster and faster. He felt the light go completely through the lava in his hand, and tried to make the hole bigger. _This is gonna be a tight fit…_"Oh FUCK!" he shouted, as he dove into the hole, stopping his light beam. He tucked his arms and legs in as close as he could, while the lava started to close around him. His head broke free to the room below, and he started to shout for no reason as the rest of him got out of the lava hole as it closed in itself. He landed on the ground, and looked around. There was a doorway at one end of the room, and he decided to go through. He followed the path of doors, hoping to run into Reese soon.

**Reese:**

She heard something shout way above her, and her eyes lit up. _Josh?!_ She then focused on the lizard man in front of her, and blocked the lizard man's sword with her Umbrella Field attack. She held the umbrella out in front of her, which created a force field, stopping attacks from hitting her. She then swung at the lizard man, and knocked it into the wall. She switched weapons to the frying pan, jumped and smashed the frying pan on the lizard's head, killing it. She levelled up again, and she grinned. She then looked at the next door, which was certainly a lot larger than the doors so far. She looked at the pattern on the door, and saw it had a big skull in a circle. She decided she was at the boss, and went the other way to see if Josh truly had followed her into the volcano. She went back a couple rooms to find Josh, dressed as Mario, battling a couple lava slimes. She saw him shoot beams of light from his hands, and grin.  
"hey!" he said, walking over to hug. They hugged, and she pulled out his phone.  
"this is for you." She said, as she handed it over. He took it, and put it in his pocket. "so, how'd you get those laser beams? And that glowing aura thing." She asked, looking at his aura of light. He smiled.  
"I got this in my fight against my boss. By the way, I have my shard already." He smirked, and showed her.  
"well, you were the first one in this…world anyway, so of course you would have it first!" she said, pausing to find a word for the strange dimension.  
"anyway, I finished, so I figured I would come help you! This volcano was kinda right below my area anyway." He said, as they started walking to the boss.  
"well, thanks. I wonder what powers I'll get." She wondered aloud.  
"what type does it say you are on your watch?" he asked, pointing at it.  
"let's see… my type is defence? Does that mean I'll get to make shields or something?" she asked.  
"my thing says my type is holy, so I guess it's something like that." he told her.  
"that's pretty boring though, compared to your powers." She sighed. They walked to the door, pushed down the rock that was its door, and stepped through. They were in a very large circular room, with lava running down the walls, slowly building up in the edge of the room. It was building up very slowly, so she figured that the room wouldn't fill with lava. They looked in the middle of the room, where a large pile of lava sat. they started to move towards it silently, when the door rose and slammed shut behind them. Reese spun around and looked, but immediately turned back when she heard a slow oozing sound. The lava pile slowly rose, and white blank circles appeared near the top of it. A part of the lava just below the circles opened, like a mouth.  
"hah, so you think you can just come in here, kill my minions and steal my shard? I'm afraid that this is where you are wrong." The lava slime said. It was like the lava slimes she had fought before, but this one was bigger, and seemed much more powerful. A lava tentacle suddenly shot out, and grabbed Reese without warning.  
"Holy fuck it hurts!" she screamed, her skin becoming black and burned. Josh immediately shot a beam of light at the tentacle, and it let go of Reese instantly. She fell to the ground, and collapsed. Her arms and body were horribly burned. But, she noticed, it didn't quite break the skin, merely damaged the surface. She couldn't stand, and continued to lie on her stomach on the ground, as Josh battled. Josh was ducking and weaving through the tentacles being sliced at him, shooting lasers at the lava slime's body. The lava slime started to shout at him angrily, as his tentacles continued to miss Josh. Suddenly, one struck his foot, and another hit him in the side of the head.  
"FUCK!" he yelled in pain. Then, a bigger, thicker tentacle wrapped around his body. It covered most of him, besides his feet and head. he began to scream in pain, at the torture. Reese got up immediately, and stared at him with tears in her eyes. _What can I do?! I can't touch it. What do I do… WHAT DO I DO?!_ Josh continued to scream, his skin becoming black and crisp. _I can't let Josh die here. No… no…! NO… NO!  
_"NOOOOOO!" she screamed. Her eyes became a bright pink colour, and her arms started to bulge with muscles. Her hair fluttered around her as her power awakened. She raised her arm, and aimed the palm of her hand at Josh. A giant pink force field surrounded Josh, and cut off the lava. The lava fell to the ground, and was absorbed into the ground. The lava slime hissed at the pain of its tentacle being cut off, and tried to swipe a tentacle at her, but she made a shield and the tentacle merely bounced off of the shield. She ran to Josh, and looked at him. He was badly hurt, although it hadn't gone through the skin. Another tentacle swung down from above them, but she surrounded herself and Josh in a bubble. "Josh, please wake up." she begged him. She couldn't beat this thing without him, for she can only protect herself with her powers. She sat, and looked down at his face. "please, don't be dead." She whispered into his ear, a tear falling onto his cheek. His eyes opened, glowing gold, and she looked up at Reese, crying. He jumped up, and looked at the bubble surrounding them.  
"did you do this?!" he asked, astounded.  
"yeah, I've got my powers." She said smiling, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"alright. Let's do this." Reese got rid of the bubble, and jumped back, close to the edge. Josh jumped at the lava slime, and shot a thick beam of light at it. It roared in pain, and tried to hit him with a tentacle, but Reese made a shield and saved him. Josh landed, and swiped the ground with his leg, sending a slash of light at the base of the lava slime. Its base was cut away, and again it roared. It then made fifty little lava slimes. the big lava slime shrunk considerably after doing so, but was still larger than Josh. Josh covered his arms in light, and then slashed at the little lava slimes surrounding him. They were all surrounding him, not giving Reese a second thought, when she made a bubble around him. She breathed in, and then expanded the bubble, pushing the lava slimes away. The big lava slime went into a crack in the ground below him, and ducked as the force field bubble expanded more and more, pushing all of the little lava slimes into the wall, crushing them to death. the big Lava Slime came out of the crack, and glared. Josh ran at him, coating himself in light, and went _INSIDE _the Lava slime. It hurt him, but with the coat of light, it didn't burn too badly.  
"what are you doing?! Don't do it, I will murder you to death!" the lava slime screamed in panic.  
"I think its time…" Josh yelled his light glowing blindingly bright, "for you to burn in hell!" and Josh's light exploded! The light surrounding him burst outward, pushing the lava everywhere! Josh fell to the ground, on one knee, as the lava slime was pushed into the walls, and crushed. Reese got rid of the bubble around her, and walked over to him. The glow around him was mostly gone, only the faintest of glimmers remained. He sat on his knees, looking into the crack that the lava slime had hidden in before.  
"there it is." Josh mumbled to her, before collapsing onto his back. Reese stuck her hand in the crack, and pulled out her piece of the shard. Her piece was pink, like her own portal. She grabbed it, and put it in her pocket. She looked over at Josh, and smiled.  
"thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you." Reese grinned, helping him to his feet.  
"haha, you saved me though. Don't forget, you killed all of those little things, and you stopped the tentacles." He hugged her, then looked at the map on his watch. "so, where should we go now? We're pretty close to red, and blue is moving towards him as well." Josh told her.  
"sure, why not." She said, pulling the rock door out of the way. They then began to leave the volcano, and head towards the red.

**Tyler:**

"yeah, suck it!" Tyler yelled at Jake and Patrick. They were playing Mario Kart Wii at Stephen's house, waiting for their portals to appear.  
"oh yeah, well wait for it…" Patrick said, throwing a blue shell. The blue shell was going for Tyler, who was first. "KERSLICAH!" Patrick shouted as the blue shell blew up.  
"noooo!" Tyler groaned, as Jake overtook him.  
"um, guys?" Nateeli interrupted. She was practicing her magic outside, until now. Tyler paused the game, and looked at her.  
"what's up?" He asked.  
"Well, there's a new portal here." She pointed at the lavender portal. It was Tyler's.  
"oh cool, it's my turn! See ya guys!" Tyler waved. He jokingly blew a kiss to Jake, and jumped into the portal. He fell unconscious for some time, but eventually awoke in his Luigi costume. As he had lost every versus against Josh thus far, Josh forced him to come as Luigi, while he went as Mario. Tyler looked around, and freaked out at the area around him.  
"what the fuck? Why am I on the MOON?!"

_**Thank you all for reading, and sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been busy with my birthday, a week of tests, and got very sick, not to mention I started some very long games (Persona 4, Final Fantasy 7, etc) so, sorry about that! This fanfiction may take a while to get finished, but I assure you I will finish it. Anyway, hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as the wait for this one! Also, I now have an official Twitter that you can follow to find out all of my stupid thoughts, as well as when a chapter has been released. Be forewarned, it's probably gonna be stupid. Anyway, link here: /KurtGaming1 but, at any rate, I'm gonna go do stuff. See you guys in my next chapter, or on twitter, but you knew that already.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Portal

**Tyler:  
**Tyler looked around, and saw nothing but the surface of the moon. Flat, with random craters scattered about. He breathed in, and found that there was air here. He wondered as to how, until he remembered his power, and realized that he was expelling air from his aura, allowing himself to breathe. He decided to head towards a large crater not too far from himself. He took a step, and immediately flipped in the air and fell on his stomach.  
"oh fuck, there's like less gravity here or something…" Tyler muttered to himself. He tried to get up, but pushed too hard and immediately flew 10 feet up. _I'm putting too much effort in my movements… with less gravity, I guess I'm pushing harder than necessary, not to mention my strength from getting my air magic and stuff_. Tyler tried pushing much lighter, and slowly floated up. he then slowly moved his leg, and managed to take a step. "no wonder the astronauts always jumped around, it's gonna take me forever to get over there by walking." Tyler said to himself. He tried jumping as hard as he could, and rose 30 feet high. He looked inside the large crater, and saw a door in the floor. He fell into the crater, and looked at the door. He tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked. He knew he had to be in here, and so he kicked at the door. It dented slightly, but was still solid. Tyler kicked again, and it dented a little more. He sat down, and started to punch for a very long time.

**Patrick:**  
Patrick exited their three player game after Tyler left. He glanced at Jake, and then at Nateeli, who was still standing there. Jake wasn't looking at her, but Pat noticed something strange. She had her head down, with her hair covering her face, and her shoulders were slightly shaking. _Is she crying?_ He heard small gasps of air coming from her, and then she started to laugh. It was the cruellest, most wicked laugh he had ever heard, and so he got up immediately, with Jake standing behind him. She finally stopped laughing.  
"oh, you humans are SO easy to fool." She giggled, pulling her hair out of her face, and grinning, with her triangle-pointed teeth showing.  
"w-wh-wha…" Jake stammered, looking at her. Patrick just glared at her.  
"you tricked us." He spat.  
"I swear, that Tyler friend of yours is SUUUCH an idiot. I mean, I tried to kill you both, but I said some nice things and he was ok with me. ah, you humans are a fickle bunch." She snapped her fingers, and they heard loud booms outside, like large footsteps.  
"oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jake sighed. The ogre crashed through the door way, and looked at them. Nateeli jumped up, and sat on its shoulder.  
"Say hello, Ogre." Nateeli told it. the ogre grunted. "…close enough. Attack!" she shouted. Jake and Patrick jumped through the glass door behind them, and jumped over Stephen's porch onto the road below. They both landed, and ran down the road as fast as they could. "grow!" they heard Nateeli shout from far behind them. They stopped, and looked. The ogre was now bigger than Stephen's house.  
"fuck." Jake said, and they continued to run. The ogre was closing in behind them, each footstep closer than the last. "we've got to fight. He's gonna catch up." Jake panted.  
"how are we gonna fight? You've got one sword, and I've got nothing. plus, our imp friend is… is gone." Patrick said, turning into an alley. Suddenly, they hit something invisible. They heard Nateeli laughing behind them. She had created an invisible wall, they realized. She had trapped them. The ogre was barely small enough to fit in the alley, but it still stood in the way of their exit. they both looked at each other, and knew that this was their final moments. The ogre stopped a few feet before them, and Nateeli jumped off, standing between both of them.  
"well, wasn't that fun. I think we should play a few games!" she cried, and with those words, the ground immediately shot up, high into the sky. They felt for the invisible wall that was behind them, and found it was still there.  
"is… is there any way you will let us live?" Jake asked, knowing there was no other way at this point.  
"maybe… if you can beat my games." She said, grinning again. She flew behind, and sat on a chair she conjured, floating in the sky. They seemed to have a small arena, if the invisible wall was around them. The ogre suddenly grabbed at near Nateeli, and pulled itself up, grabbing nothing.  
"I think it grabbed the edge of the wall." Jake whispered to Patrick. Patrick suddenly felt himself be pushed back, _through _the invisible wall! He was in some kind of invisible cage, it seemed, as there were walls all around him.  
"now… Jake, I believe? The first game is for you. It shouldn't be too difficult for you… just beat this spider." She grinned, and Jake's eyes widened in terror.  
"can you hear me?!" Patrick shouted. No response. A spider, the size of a bed, appeared in the middle of their arena. Jake screamed, and immediately backed into the wall. Nateeli laughed immensely.  
"you have to kill the spider, in order to win the game!" Nateeli said, between laughter.

**Jake:  
**Jake was terrified. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… _the spider slowly moved towards him, taking a step. Jake immediately ran away, hugging the wall as close as he could. He ran until he was on the other side of the arena, directly below Nateeli and the ogre, who were both roaring in laughter. Jake could see Patrick, directly past the spider. He gave a thumbs up, and smiled at him, which calmed Jake slightly. He looked at the spider and knew that he had to do this.  
"can I just say how much I hate you right now, Nateeli?" he said, breathing heavily. He took a step towards the spider, which had barely moved the whole time. It turned to face Jake, and started to walk towards him. Jake raised his sword, and jumped at it, panting and sweating in fear. it raised an arm, and blocked the sword. Jake landed, and immediately backed away from it, feeling sick. He hit the invisible wall, and held his sword up close to his face, and stared at the spider, feeling as if he was going to throw up. Jake looked past the spider, at where Patrick was. He was gone, with a brown portal in his place.  
"No, he can't have!" Nateeli screamed, jumping down into the arena. She clicked her fingers, and the spider vanished, easing Jake. She stomped to the portal, and grabbed it. "damn it, then that means everyone is there…" she spun and glared at Jake. "everyone but you." She flew forward quickly, and grabbed him by the collar. "I've played my games, but I can't let all of you go through. I'm afraid this is where you die!" she raised her other hand, glowing in a fist, ready to punch him, when Jake cut her arm off! She screeched in pain, as Jake ran away quickly. He ran to an edge, and put his hand out to lean on the wall, when his hand went through. _She got rid of the walls!_ He started to fall over the edge, when he grabbed the still floating floor, by one hand. He couldn't pull himself up whilst holding the sword, but it was his only weapon. The ogre suddenly grabbed his arm, and pulled him up quickly. It started to crush his hand, but he stabbed it and made it drop him. Jake was dropped back onto the edge, with the ogre still towering over him. Jake glanced at the floor below him. _It's nothing but buildings down there, and we're so high up… there's no way I would survive that fall. _ He jumped forward, holding his sword out, and stabbed the ogre in the stomach. It groaned in pain, as he slowly pulled the sword down and opened its chest. He pulled out the sword, and ducked under its legs, then tackled its back as hard as he could, making it fall over the edge and down to the buildings below. The ground started to shake, and crumble, as Nateeli glared angrily at him.  
"YOU HAVE KILLED HIM TWICE NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BRING SOMEONE BACK FROM THE DEAD?!" she shouted at him, her purple hair turning red, and floating. Her eyes turned a dark violet, as her hair stood on end, bright red, and her body started to mutilate. The stump of where her arm had been was raised, and a red, demonic hand with sharp claws shot out of the stump. "YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed, her whole body a dark red. She lunged at him faster than lightening, and grabbed him by the neck. She flung him far away, into the sky. _I'm gonna die…_ She jumped after him, getting closer to him as he fell to the ground. As he fell, he felt a need… to go into the portal. _My portal! _He turned in the air, and saw his portal only just above the ground below him. Nateeli was catching up to him, though. He needed to stop her somehow, but he didn't know how. He looked at his sword, and threw it at her, and it hit her in the neck. It sliced through the neck, cutting off her head! then, something red appeared at the last second, at the tip of her neck, as Jake fell into his portal.

**Jon:  
**Jon saw Emile running around like an idiot, as he walked up to him.  
"Emile… what are you doing?" Jon sighed. Emile stopped, and looked at him. Emile looked down, and Jon saw a Bulbasaur bump into his leg. "Wait, is that a Pokémon?" Jon asked, bending over to look at it.  
"Yeah! Because I'm Red, I got the three starters from Kanto! Awesome, huh?" Emile grinned goofily, as he looked at Jon. "so you were going as Ike?" Emile asked.  
"yeah, felt like bringing the joke back. Is this your area behind you?" Jon asked, pointing at the cave entrance.  
"Yeah, I was gonna go in it, but I kinda got distracted…" Emile looked down at the Pokémon surrounding his feet.  
"Well, now we can enter together. Oh, hang on…" Jon looked down at the map on his watch, and saw two dots close to them, moving away from a volcano.  
"It looks like some other guys are gonna join us, they should be around…there!" Jon pointed at the two shadowy figures in the distance. Emile squinted, but couldn't see too clearly.  
"who is it?" Emile asked.  
"It's… Reese! And Josh, too!" Jon said, starting to jog towards them. Emile started to run behind them, and so they greeted them within moments. Josh ran at Jon and hug-tackled him to the ground, as Reese hugged Emile warmly.  
"Now that's a football tackle." Jon said as he got up. he helped Josh to his feet, and started to walk back with his friends. Josh and Reese told them of their adventures, and showed off their powers while they walked back to the cave entrance.  
"whelp, here we are. Good luck Emile." Reese joked, as she looked at it.  
"well, we can use Josh and Charmander as light sources, so it shouldn't be too dark." Emile said, as they peered into the darkness.  
"wait, am I a lamp now?!" Josh yelled.  
"You're a good lamp." Jon said, as he stepped inside the cave. They all stepped in, and jumped when the opening shut behind them.  
"uh oh…" Reese muttered.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Josh said, cupping a ball of light in his hands.

_**Twitter: /KurtGaming1  
Youtube: user/KurtGaming1  
Sorry about this chapter being late, I really feel bad about it taking me so long to write this. I promise, THIS FIC WILL NOT DIE. It will sometimes go a month or two without updating, but I promise to finish this. But anyway, now that that rant has finished, I'm rather pleased with this chapter. The next chapter will continue with what's happening to Emile, Jon, Josh and Reese, and we'll maybe see Jake and Patty too. But anyway, thank you all for reading, and may your day not go at an angle. C:**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle of Stone

**Tim  
**"well, that wasn't very friendly." Stephen panted his hands on his knees.  
"How many of those guys were there, 50?" Tim asked, sitting on the floor to catch his breath.  
"I don't know, but if that was only the first room…" Stephen said, raising his head. Tim got up, and unsheathed his sword.  
"We might as well keep going." Tim said. He looked around the foyer of the mansion, and saw two different doors, one upstairs and one downstairs. "Should we go upstairs, or stay on this floor?" Tim asked.  
"I feel like its upstairs… on the roof, maybe? Let's go up." Stephen ran up the stairs, practicing his yoyo as he ran. He got to the door and tried to open the door, only to find it locked.  
"Aw crap, we need to find a key, don't we?" Tim said, as Stephen told him.  
"I guess so, let's go through here then." Stephen said, walking to the door downstairs. Stephen opened the door, and walked through, pulling out his baseball bat. Tim poked his head through the door, and saw around twenty skeletons sitting at a dinner table. One of which wore a shiny key as a part of a necklace. Stephen smashed one of the skeleton's heads, which flew into the wall and fell apart, and kicked the body to the floor. The skeletons started to surround him, but Tim jumped into the middle with Stephen, who ducked his head low, and then spun his sword around him, slicing most of the skeletons. Soon there were only two skeletons remaining. One of them had the key, but the other had a gun. Tim threw a bombchu, while Stephen grabbed the key with his yoyo. The bombchu exploded, knocking bones all over the room. They walked out, and then climbed the stairs in the first room, and tried the key to find it fit. They opened the door, to find hundreds of skeletons, most of which had a sword. Stephen ran forward with his bat held out, and knocked several of the skeleton's heads off. Tim threw bombs around, the room, blowing bones everywhere, then shot Ice arrows at the skeletons surrounding him, encasing them in ice, and broke them. Stephen used his PSI to kill several, and then knocked several of them into pieces with his yoyo spinning around the room. Tim used a spin attack, and killed more. Soon, there was only around 15 left. A few of them slashed at Tim, but he blocked their attacks with his sword, and then slashed their bodies and made them fall to the ground.  
"Wow that was a room and a half." Stephen said, looking through the piles of bones.  
"Yeah, I'll tell ya though, that was pretty awesome." Tim said, grinning as he sheathed his sword. "But anyway, what're you looking for?" Tim asked, as he watched Stephen move the bones around and look through.  
"The door's locked, so we need another key. One of them must've had one." Stephen explained.  
"Well, why can't we use the one we got earlier?"  
"It disappeared after I unlocked the door."  
"Really? Dang, I guess we have to find one." Tim pulled his pants up, and bent over to look through a nearby pile.

**Hugh:  
**Hugh and Mal walked down a long spiralling staircase together, made of some kind of sandstone, getting to know each other, until they eventually came to a large open room.  
"We should be careful. There's probably a lot of enemies around." Hugh said in a low voice. It was very dark, and they couldn't see any of the walls, except for the wall behind them, which had the staircase. Suddenly, torches around them lit up, to reveal they were in a room as large as a colosseum. In the centre, was a sandstone statue. Hugh motioned for Mal to wait there, by the entrance to the stairs, and slowly walked up to the statue. He could feel that the shard piece was nearby, near the statue. The statue seemed to be a man, but with a tall hat. Hugh saw the shard piece inside the hat, and started to run up to it, when the statue's eyes lit up. They were red, and seemed _very _angry.  
"WHO ARE YOU, TO ENTER MY HOME." The statue bellowed. It stood tall, and seemed to be as large as a skyscraper.  
"Uh… hi? Listen, could we just-" Hugh started to say, when the statue man raised its fist. Hugh flutter-jumped out of the way just as it punched the ground. It left a crater in the floor.  
"ONCE YOU HAVE ENTERED MY HOME, THERE IS NO ESCAPE. YOU MUST DEFEAT ME TO LEAVE." The statue man shouted, as the entrance to the stairs shut. Mal ran forward, and shot a ball of fire at the statue man, to no effect. Hugh threw eggs at it, and still it did nothing. The statue man swiped at the ground knocking them both into the wall. Their impact cracked the wall. Hugh felt his consciousness begin to fade, when the statue man stepped forward, and grabbed him. The stone fingers began to crush him, squeeze him tightly, until he began to scream in pain. _I can't die here… no… NO… _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hugh screamed, his hair floating, his muscles bulging, and his eyes glowing a light green. He slowly pushed the statue man's hand open, and fell to the floor, his impact cracking the floor. He then rose a part of the floor, and covered Mal with stone.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" The statue man asked.  
"Learn how to beat you." Hugh said, grinning. He put his hand on the floor, and made stone cover his body, until his body was also made of stone. He ran forward, his footsteps resonating throughout the room. He ran faster and faster, his arms behind him, and he ran _through _the statue man's leg! He left a hole in it, and stopped as he was on the other side. He elbowed the foot afterwards, then jumped up high, to see the man eye-to-eye. "Give me the shard, and I won't hurt you anymore." Hugh said, removing the stone around his face, and using it as a platform in the air.  
"HA HA HA, YOU FOOL. THIS BATTLE HAS JUST BEGUN." The statue man punched the roof, and made the room begin to cave in. Hugh saw daylight above, and looked back to where Mal was. A boulder was about to fall on her head! Hugh jumped towards her as fast as he could, and landed just above her, in time to grab the boulder.  
"G-get out... hurry!" Hugh said, struggling to hold up the boulder. Mal scurried out of the way, and got back just far enough to see the boulder crush Hugh. She watched the boulder in horror, and saw it start to tremble. Suddenly it rose, along with the floor, and continued to rise, until a large shape took form. The boulder reshaped itself, and soon saw it was a giant Hugh Statue. It lowered a hand, and she stepped on to it. The hand rose, and then a hole appeared, causing her to slide down the hole. She found herself in a small room inside the statue, with Hugh connected in the wall. A chair appeared, for her to sit.  
"Get ready… this is gonna get rough." Hugh said. The Stone Hugh jumped out of the colosseum, and onto the land above, where it met the statue man.  
"ARE YOU READY?" The statue man asked.  
"As ready as ever." Hugh said. The stone Hugh stepped forward, and punched the stone man in the face, chipping him, but the stone man kicked his leg, causing him to get down, where he then punched down the back of his head, making stone Hugh fall to the floor.

**Tyler  
**Tyler had finally opened the door, when he felt vibrations coming from the planet below him. He felt something going down, and decided to go check it out. He rose the little air around, and flew to the planet, aiming at where he felt it coming from. He got closer and closer, feeling the air around him intensify, until he felt himself on fire. He pushed the air around him, as he entered the atmosphere, and soon could see, two giant stone statues, one of which looked like Hugh. The stone Hugh was lying on the ground, while the other stone man was hitting him in the back. He aimed at the stone man, and flew as fast as he could, until he flew _through _the stone man's shoulder, knocking the arm to the floor!  
"WHO ARE YOU TO INTERFERE IN OUR BATTLE?!" The stone man bellowed.  
"Hey, Hugh! Nice statue!" Tyler said to the stone Hugh.  
"Thanks! I can manipulate stone, so I made this." Hugh said. "Let's do this!" Hugh got up, and kicked at the stone man, hitting his thigh. Tyler floated in the air, towards them, and sliced at the stone man with an air sword surrounding his arm. His air sword left a mark, but it wasn't very deep. He started to fly back up, as Hugh grabbed the stone man's arms, and pulled it forward as he kicked it in the stomach. He let go, as Tyler came back down, spinning and aiming at the stone man. He hit the stone man in the hat, and drilled through it, down to its core. He discovered a room of sorts, in which a real man sat. The man covered the hole the Tyler made.  
"Wha-who are you?!" Tyler shouted, as the man got up. The man punched Tyler in the face, causing him to step back. Tyler slashed at him with air, but the man made a stone shield, and covered himself. Tyler aimed his air around the man, and hit his back. The man gasped for air, as Tyler kneed his stomach. He elbowed the man's head, and he dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the stone around them began to close in on Tyler. Tyler tried to keep it open with his air, but with so little in the room, it wasn't enough, and so the stone walls started to crush him.

**Hugh  
**Hugh saw Tyler drill through the stone man's head, and disappear. The stone man raised an arm, and tried to punch him, but Hugh caught his hand, and pulled him in close, kicked his stomach. The stone man fell to the ground, and Hugh jumped on top of him, and started to kick him furiously. Soon, the stone man began to crack. Hugh jumped as high as he could, and then the real him started to store all the stone into his hand. He ejected Mal's seat, and pulled the rest into a giant ball of stone. He threw it down at the stone man, and soon the entire stone man was crushed. It left a giant crater in the planet, soon water began to flood into the crater around the giant stone. Hugh started to fall to the ground. Mal teleported to him, grabbed him, and teleported back on top of the stone.  
"What happened to Tyler?" Mal asked.  
"I think… he went inside the statue… but I don't know what happened after that. I'll go check." Hugh created a hole through the ball, and descended into the darkness. He fell faster and faster, until he reached the bottom of the ball. He made a hole in the statue's chest, which had somehow remained partially intact. He felt within, Tyler stuck inside the stone. He created a gap to Tyler, and jumped down. He grabbed Tyler by the hand, and jumped to the surface.  
"Are you ok?" Hugh asked him.  
"Yeah, my ability is air, so I could make a little with my aura." Tyler said, panting.  
"So, what happened to you?"  
"There was a man in there, who could manipulate stone. He looked like you, too. We fought, and I was winning, when he trapped me."  
"Wait, he had my power, and looked like me?"  
"Well, an older you." Hugh jumped back down the hole, and created a path in the stone to the man, whom he could feel within the stone. He found the man, and he true to Tyler's word, he looked like an older Hugh.  
"You… You shouldn't have found me." the older man said.  
"Who are you?" Hugh asked.  
"I… am you."

_**My twitter: /KurtGaming1  
My youtube: user/KurtGaming1**_

_**Another chapter completed! I was originally going to make this chapter around 5000 words long, and show everyone, but I felt like this was a great place to leave it, with such a great cliff-hanger. I want to thank everyone who said kind things to me, after I updated Chapter 9, it made me really happy to hear that, happy enough to inspire me to write again! I'm going to try and upload once a week, because I feel terrible about making you guys wait for a month. But anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you're having a fantastic day. :3**_


End file.
